100 Wishes
by smilechild
Summary: When the power of the miraculous is misused Marinette must be taught a lesson. What better way that to make wishes come true? The problem? She can't use her Ladybug Luck to get out of this one!
1. Chapter 1

**"** **You have been oblivious for far too long Miss Ladybug!"** Called the booming voice of the celestial being in the sky.

 **"** **Your use of the Kwami gifted to you might have been a temporary help but has imbalanced the nature of the universe."**

Marinette looked onto his star spattered face with abject horror.

 **"** **A crime that is not to go unpunished."** She feared that this would be how it all would end. She never even confessed to Adrien!

 **"** **To attone for your reckless use of power You have been sentenced with granting 100 wishes."** She looked at him with confusion.

 **"** **You are not allowed to use magic with these wishes. You will go to an alternate of this universe where you are not Ladybug. You are to go around and grant 100 wishes of those in this city."**

Marinette was perplexed, how could she make their wishes real without her power?

And who would be the new Ladybug?

 **"** **Your Kwami will join you to keep track of the amount of wishes you have."** A glass jar appears in their hand. **"As each wish is completed a paper star will fall in here. When 100 wishes are completed you must fulfill a final wish from your other half to return to my council."**

Marinette was about to tell him she didn't know _who_ her other half was when he continued his speech. **"If I deem you true enough to return, you will come back here. If not, you will complete another 100 wishes until you have learned."**

He looks down upon her with his mighty gaze, two black holes seemed to make up his eyes while his beard was made of galaxies.

 **"** **In your time in this other universe you will be able to communicate with your Kwami, but you will not be able to turn into Ladybug."** She nods and holds the medium sized jar tight. Inside of the jar was Tikki, her kwami. Marinette wasn't exactly sure how she got in there, but didn't want to take her out in this universe in fear of something damaging her.

 **"** **Hopefully you can learn that magic does not fix** _ **everything**_ **Ladybug."** With that a large vortex of sorts appeared above her. With Purple,Orange,Yellow,Green,Red,and Black flashing around the opening.

Marinette gasped as it descended upon her head. It was like going through warm jello. As her feet were sucked into the tunnel she could hear a loud bang and the blackness above her opened up to a light a long distance away.

"I'm sorry Tikki." She whispered as they zipped through the black tunnel to the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette awoke in her bed, shaken from the dream. She sat up and yawned deeply as she walked to her desk.

She barely stifled a yelp as she saw her beloved kwami sleeping inside of the same glass jar that the god had made appear in her hands the night prior.

"Tikki!" She yelped and made a beeline for the jar. Opening the lid she waited for the red kwami to shake off her sleep.

"Marinette! I'm sorry that had to happen!" Tikki cried, "The celestial guardian never had appeared to prior Ladybugs before!"

"The Who?!" Marinette threw her hands to her head in shock.

"He's like the god version of the Great Guardian. He is the one who granted the human world with the miraculouses in the first place."

Marinette nodded still in clear confusion. "-wha? What did he mean when he said i had abused Ladybug's power?"

Tikki sighed and shook her head softly.

"Remember when you were battling The Bubbler and you used your miraculous to keep Chloe from kissing Adrien?" Marinette nodded. "Well that, and abandoning Chloe during The Evillustrator and causing her to get akumatized into Antibug-"

"I get it! I wasn't the best Superhero, you don't have to bring up all my faults." Marinette looked to her right.

"It's okay Marinette, this is the pressure of power. As Spiderman says 'With great power comes great responsibility'."

"Who's Spiderman?" Tikki chuckles. Glancing to the readers and winking.

"Don't worry, inside joke."

Marinette curled up around herself on the bed.

"What are we gonna do? Is this even the same family? Do I have completely different friends? What's going to happen?" Tikki gently brushed Marinette's head with her…( **paw? Hand? We'll call it a paw for now.)** Paw.

"It's okay Marinette. Let's get ready for school and check it out as everything goes on."

So they did. As Marinette head down to check out the rest of her home as she left for school, she saw her Maman and Papa, same as always. They were baking the Morning's treats and Maman was manning the counter.

Marinette sighed in relief at the familiarity of the situation. She happily walked the short distance to school. Greeting Alya at the door.

"Morning Alya!"

"Morning Marinette!" Alya returned her greeting ten-fold. Waving her arm frantically. "Come here girl! I gotta show you this new video of Piáo chóng and Hēi māo!"

Marinette was slightly confused to say the least, but approached her friend anyways.

Alya held up her Cell Phone to display to familiar colour schemes. A woman with a slightly messy bun flew over the building tops of the Chinese neighborhood, the two parts of her hair not in the bun flew beside her face alongside the red ribbons that tied her mask. The mask, with five black dots surrounded by red. Her outfit matching her mask, mainly red with black dots.

Beside her ran a man clad in black. On top of his head sat a cat-head-shaped hat. He held a bamboo staff, also masked, but his was completely black. The video showed the staff miraculously grow to launch himself in the air at the giant serpent woman that they were fighting.

"Ladybug…" Marinette whispered to herself. She reached a hand out to her purse, where Tikki was hiding.

"Yep! That's the meaning of her name anyways… Hey girl, are you alright? You're being preeetty quiet." Alya held out the "E" in pretty.

"Oh no! I'm fine! Just feel like I'm watching a movie or something… Don't their clothes look something along the lines of …Ancient?"

"Well duh! Girl have you not been reading the blog? Those two have confessed that they are many many years old. I quote 'Our magic has been around for many many years. Even before human understanding'. They're so awesome!" Alya held her phone and hands to her chest with a sigh. "I wish I could meet at least ONE of them to get my own interview! But they're all the way in China!" Marinette felt a pulse flow through her body. Alya made a wish. One that Marinette is really sure that she can do!

"Don't worry Alya! I'll do anything in my power to get you an interview with them!"

To that Alya just laughed. She clapped her hand on Marinette's back and led her inside.

"Yeah, and I'm a superhero too!" She laughed again as she sat down.

Marinette huffed and pulled out her stuff for class. She overheard the piercing scream of Chloe meeting Adrien in the hallway.

" _ADRIKINNNNNNS!"_ UGH, this was going to be an interesting morning.

The two walked in the classroom, Chloe clamped around Adrien's arm like a bear trap. The look on his face surely showed the pain of being caught in one. She felt pulses throughout her body, looking at the model she felt a blush fill her face.

"Ugh, there she is tormenting poor model-boy again. Somebody should...help. Them." Alya accentuated each of the last two words with nudges to Marinette's arm.

"Go help your crush girl! Be the hero he falls for!" Alya whispers to her.

Marinette protested red faced but when Chloe saw the two she sneered.

"Oh look! Looks like Maritrash's face broke out in a Mari-rash!"

Marinette glared an icy fire. The blush fading from her face. And a stone cold determined look surfaced.

"Well at least I don't need to act like a rabid animal to get someone's attention."

She thought she heard a little metallic or glass sound in the distance, but she ignored it as she continued to try to get Chloe off of Adrien.

"He clearly does NOT feel comfortable with you calling him 'Adrikins' let alone you glomping all over him like an Anaconda. So release him and stop acting like an animal." She pointed to Chloe threateningly. "You always flaunt about how you're the Mayor's daughter, so ACT. LIKE. IT." She watched as Chloe stiffly let go of Adrien's arm. Chloe growled and put up a threatening pose as well.

"Listen Here Mari-wreck. If you ever talk like that again to me, I'll get daddy to kick you out of Paris!" Chloe yelled the last part and threw a punch at Marinette.

Marinette easily caught the fist due to her lightning reflexes and twisted the Blonde's arm behind her back. Resting the rich brat's arm between her shoulder blades, she sighed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't get violent. But I guess that was too much to ask." Marinette let her go. "Please, until you learn respect to others, leave all of us alone."

Marinette went up to Adrien, in Ladybug mode she apologized. "I'm sorry for all that, it's just, she was being so clingy and you looked uncomfortable, I wanted to help. I apologize if you think it went too far, she is your friend after all."

Without waiting for a response Marinette walked back to her seat. Another soft ping echo'd through her ears. She let the class pass by quickly. Ignoring Alya's frantic taps and notes until the bell rang.

"Yes Alya?" Marinette asked as they packed up for the next class.

"Girl! Since when were you so snappy! A-And those moves! Oh my GOSH girl! You talked to Adrien! IN FULL SENTENCES!" Alya was basically screaming, until marinette covered her mouth with her hand.

Marinette chuckled. "Well to explain those moves… A friend taught them to me." She brushed her hand against her purse. "A-and I'm sick of Chloe tormenting Adrien like that! He doesn't like to be in that position. And it doesn't feel too nice to see that happen so… I wanted to help."

"Mari, if he wasn't in love with you by that point he must be now!"

"Why?" She glances up to see Adrien's back as he runs out of the hallway.

She starts blushing all over again.

"I-I I uhhhh …"she trails and stops in her tracks.

Alya chuckles and pushes Marinette to their next class.

The rest of the day passes in a blur. She finishes the school day with no more exciting happenstance or moments.

"Welcome home, dear!" Marinette hears her Mom call.

"Hi Maman! Hi Papa!" She waves at them.

"That's a cute jar you have in your room honey. Are you collecting paper stars?" Marinette stops on her way up to her room.

"You were in my room?" She asked, she didn't mind, but she wanted to know.

"Yeah, just cleaning up your clothes on the floor." Marinette smiled and called "Okay" as she ascended.

Tikki flew out of her purse and flew to the jar. Look Marinette! Two bright green stars! You're fulfilling wishes already!"

Marinette was perplexed, how had she gotten two wishes done already?

Who could they be from? Maybe it's connected to the person somehow…

Oh well, Marinette'll figure it out later. For now she has hell- whoops **Homework! Stupid autocorrect! **(Not Autocorrect)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh No! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Echoed around the house, signifying Marinette's parents of her awakening.

They glanced at each other, amused looks on their faces.

Sabine laid out a croissant on a plate near the edge of the counter. A split second later, a blur of colours passed her, the croissant gone from the plate.

Tom chuckled and leaned over the counter to kiss his wife, her happily meeting him halfway.

At school Marinette darted into the classroom, eating the last of the croissant from her parents.

She looks to her left and sees an empty chair. Marinette glances forward, spotting Nino she leans over and taps his shoulder.

"Where's Alya?" She asks when he turns around.

"Oh, she's out sick today. Got a major wicked case of the flu." Marinette frowned.

"Poor her," she sighed, "I'll visit her after school today. Give her a get well card. Would you two want to sign it?" She asked and glanced to the breathtaking blond that sat next to Nino.

"Yeah! We'd be happy to!" Nino responded. At that the bell rang, and class started. As always time passed slowly in the classroom. But she was near the end of Ms. Mendeleev's lecture when she felt her purse shift from where it leaned against her.

Once the bell rang Marinette would sneak off somewhere and talk to tikki.

It took several more minutes for the help to sound, and she was the second person to leave the classroom.

She rushed off to go behind the bathroom building.

Unzipping her bag, she watched as Tikki darted out.

"Marinette, I know how we can complete Alya's wish AND make her feel better!" Marinette smiled at that.

"How, Tikki?" she asked, unconsciously comically tilting her head.

"Since me and her Tikki are one and the same, I bet if I can try, I can talk to her!"

Marinette hopped a bit, "That's Amazing Tikki!"

The bell rang and Marinette let Tikki back in her purse and continued the school day as usual. She fell five times, Chloe mocked her four out of five, the last time she wasn't near Chloe so she didn't see the fall. The usual school day. Marinette was already home, just about to start the day's homework.

A buzz from her phone notified her of a message, easily distracting her. It was from Alya!

Marinette opened it and saw Alya texted her,

 _Alya: Girl you gotta check this_

 _Marinette: Why what's up?_

 _Alya: come on! I send you a link and you don't check it? What a CRU-EL friend you are!_

 _Marinette: ha ha. Now what's up with the video of Piáo Chóng running across rooftops?_

 _Alya: GIRL. GURL. GUR. G. OMG_

 _Marinette: what? What's with all the variations if 'girl'?_

 _Alya: Those are Parisian rooftops!_

Marinette stopped texting for a second. Rewatching the video she saw the Arch de Triumph pass by like a lightning flash. She gasped, it was videotaped in Paris!

Marinette: what's a superhero doing in Paris? °•°

 _Alya: IDK but if I wasn't sick as I am I'd be out there chasing her._

 _Marinette: Well, you just worry about getting better. Okay?_

 _Alya:Yes Mooooom._

 _Marinette chuckled ._

 _Marinette: I know you're groaning 'mom' but it sounds like mooooo-m. Like a cow. :)_

 _Alya: You gotta get more sleep at night. You're punning. It's bad for your brain Mari._

Marinette chuckled at this. Glancing to Tikki she saw she was sitting in a meditation pose, murmuring softly to herself.

Marinette closed up her maths book and sat cross legged on her spinning computer chair.

*Ping*

Alya again!

 _Alya: besides they see Piáo Chóng going towards the Bakery_

 _Marinette: pssh like she'd come here, besides our delicious desserts what's there for her here?_

Marinette hears tapping from her hatch to the roof. Grabbing her History book as a weapon, she climbed the steps and aimed.

Opening the door she was surprised to see Piáo Chóng. In the flesh. Oh my god.

"Hello." In rough French from above her.

"Wǒ ke-kěyǐ shu-shuō yīxiē zhōngwen… Uh! wén." _I can speak some Chinese_. Marinette spoke brokenly

Piáo Chóng smiled at that.

"May I come in?" She asked in her broken French.

Marinette nodded and stepped out of the way so she could enter, closing up the trap door behind her.

Marinette thought back to the time her uncle came over from China and her mortification that came with it. So she had started teaching herself Chinese. Much to the joy of her mother.

"Nǐ weish-wèishéme zài zh-zhè?" she asked. _Why are you here?_

"Nǐ de kwami jiào wǒ de." _Your Kwami called to mine._ Marinette nodded. Tikki, at the mention of the word 'Kwami' appeared.

She almost stopped floating when she saw her.

"Qīn'ài de Xuǎnzé" Tikki whispered, _dear chosen_ . A soft ping echoed in Marionette's ear.

"Wǒ zài zhèlǐ. Dàn nǐ hǎo ma?." _I am here. But how are you?_ Piáo Chóng was very confused at seeing a second Ladybug Kwami.

"Wǒmen bùshì láizì zhèlǐ" _we are not from here_. Tikki spoke sadly, "Wǒmen láizì lìng yīgè yǔzhòu" _We come from another universe._

"H-How do you know m-me?" Piáo Chóng asked Marinette.

"I saw you in a book once. It was coded, it was about the seven miraculous." Marinette twiddled her fingers.

"How and why are you here?" She asked angrily, how did this random girl know of the book? Was this young girl working with Húdié?

"I don't know! The Celestial Guardian came up to me and sent me here with this!" She grabbed the glass jar, now containing three stars. The third one being a dark shade of blue.

"Do you work with Húdié?" Piáo Chóng asked angrily with one hand on her yoyo.

Tikki quickly flew between the scared girl and the woman.

"Xīngxīng de shǒuwèi bǎ wǒmen sòng d ào zhèlǐ!" Tikki almost screamed. _The [*celsetial*] guardian *of the stars* sent us here. Piáo Chóng stilled._

"My Kwami told me of a dis-dis-disturbance two nights ago. Was that you?" Marinette nodded.

"That was when we came here. I cannot go home until I collect 100 paper stars. And I can only get a paper star for each wish I complete." Piáo Chóng nodded and thought.

"Your Tikki told me a wish from one your friends?" She asked softly in French again.

"Yes, Alya. She's sick at home and she wishes to meet you." Piáo Chóng looked surprised. Meet her? Why? She just does what she feels is right when she protects her home.

"She admires you greatly and she wished to meet you… Could you do this for me?" Marinette asked her, pleading not only in voice, but in eyes as well as in her clasped hands and puppy dog eyes.

Piáo Chóng thought, then nodded smiling.

"Xièxiè." Tikki and Marinette spoke in sync and bowed. _Thank you._

"Let us go to Al-Alihya? Alya's house." Piáo Chóng said.


	4. Chapter 4

The trip there was filled with chatter as the three females talked about what kind of person Alya was like, what to expect her to do, and what Marinette's original universe was like.

"And _**I**_ was the ladybug of my universe. You had been a Ladybug Miraculous Holder, but that was in ancient China." Marinette explained, the end of that was slightly sad, knowing the outcome of her being in _ancient_ China… Many. Many MANY years before Marinette was born.

"That is interesting. I do remember being alive when the great stone wall was being built… I thought it was not real…" Piáo Chóng spoke softly as she carried Marinette one handed and zipped from building to building and streetlight to streetlight on her yoyo.

Tikki spoke up, "There isn't a day where I don't remember you Qīn'ài de Xuǎnzé." _dear chosen_. "You were such a brave fighter."

Piáo Chóng did not ask what happened to her, because she remembered, in a vague way, she remembered her prior life in the timeline of the girl she carried.

"We go left here and there we are!"

They came upon a large building with its own balcony. It was tan with brown bricks around it, with large grey shingles on the roof. It had large windows with accents of a dark metal, some of those windows even had garden boxes connected to the accents.

"There we are! The tan house with the blue wavy lines on it!" Marinette called over the wind.

Piáo Chóng landed Marinette at the front door and stood off to the side.

Marinette rung the doorbell and waited.

"H-Hello? Oh! Marinette what are you doing here?" Alya's father greeted "are you here for Alya? She's not feeling tip top at the moment, but you can go right in."

Marinette nodded and thanked him. "I'm actually here to introduce her to a friend of mine." As Marinette said that, Piáo Chóng walked into view of the doorframe.

M. Cesaire looked not only elated, but awestruck and in shock at the same time. Marinette would have found it quite funny if he didn't seem so freaked out.

After about a minute of his blatant surprise he motioned them both inside.

"A-ALYA!" He called upstairs, "Y-YOU HAVE COMPANY! I'M SENDING THEM UP TO YOU!" He nodded to the stairs and the two blunettes ascended.

Marinette stopped her walking and faced Piáo Chóng. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes." Marinette asked again.

"Are you _sure?_ She will ask a LOT of questions… And probably record you..." Piáo Chóng nodded again and spoke

"I am ready."

Marinette twisted the knob of the door to her best friend's room. Said best friend walked up and hugged her.

"Took you long enough girl. I was worr-" Alya stopped her talking to let her eyes wander to Piáo Chóng.

Piáo Chóng waved and her and smiled a soft yet knowing smile.

"Uhhh. uhhhh! UHH! Girl?" She looked at Marinette. "I-I think I'm sicker than I thought originally…" Marinette chuckled at this, " I-I see a superhero in my room…"

Piáo Chóng crossed her arms in a sassy manner. "Well I should hope so! I am actually here after all." She chuckled.

Alya gaped at the hero and shook Marinette's arm-which was tightly caught in Alya's viper grip-as a quiet high pitched screech sounded through the room.

Marinette heard another glass ping flow through her ear canal.

She smiled happily as she knew that her friend's wish had come true. Pride filled her chest at this realization.

"C-can I interview you? P-please? I want to post it so others can see how amazing you are." She let go of Marinette's arm and rushed to her phone, rambling. "I mean, cause you're just so awesome and and I just think you are so awesome and if I was able to get an interview with you it would be the greatest start to my job as a journalist… Well not that I have one yet! But this would definitely give me an opportunity to get the job!" She held up her phone, landscape, camera open.

Piáo Chóng was so touched by the excitement radiating off of the teen, she thought to herself that there was no way that she could say no to that poor sick girl.

"Yes, I will do interview with you." She spoke slowly to make sure she got the correct words. Hey! Give her credit that she wouldn't have to ask Marinette to translate!

Alya jumped up and down in excitement, but stopped at a realization. " I have to get ready!" She started to run to her restroom but popped her head out for one second.

"G-Give me a second? I want to record this and I don't want to look bad, and… Well… Being in my nightclothes… In front of a superhero… Feels like I'm underdressed." She put her fingers up, pinching the thumb and index finger so they were almost touching. "Just a little bit!"

Alya had gotten dressed fast as lightning and set up her phone on a tripod on her dresser and started recording.

Pulling up her computer chair, she motioned for Piáo Chóng to sit. Alya herself -mostly out of camera view- was sitting on her bed.

Looking to the camera with one of the biggest smiles. She greeted "Hello Video Viewers! I'm here today with- I kid you not! The Piáo Chóng! Now hold your horses, this may seem a farce to you, but video footage shows that she was _indeed_ in the area, a close friend of mine brought her over."

Marinette couldn't help but be amazed at how well Alya was hiding the fact that she was sick. If you didn't know about her illness, you would've thought her in perfect health.

"Now, Miss Piáo Chóng, what goes through your head when you battle those… Akumas?" Alya asked in a questioning tone, for Piáo Chóng to check her pronunciation.

Piáo Chóng nodded and cleared her throat. "Strategies… And people I need to protect go through my head… Also will to fight." Piáo Chóng had never held interviews before, so this, being her first, was off to a great start in her opinion.

Alya smiled at her reassuringly. "Now can you tell us anything about your partner Hēi Māo?"

"First thing, thank you for saying partner. Many others say sidekick, but he's not. He is partner, friend, and much more." Piáo Chóng smiled softly. "I trust my life with him."

Alya aww'd just soft enough that the camera wouldn't pick up.

"What is it like, being a hero of China? It must be stressful, with the safety of everyone on your back." Marinette, in the corner out of frame smirked, she knew that all too well.

"Is good stress. Makes me work hard, prove to love ones I care about them." Piáo Chóng put her fist to her heart. "Many people not feel good of themself, feel worthless, but they more than that. They my friends, family, neighbors, strangers in store or street. Does not matter, I see them, I show I care by fighting for their safety."

"That is such a kind thing to do. The people of China must really appreciate your presence… In the first battle, the cameras showed you talking to a swarm of butterflies? Who's face was in the butterfly hord?"

"He goes by Hudié. He is a mean man, using our gifts for his selfish purposes."

"Is he the one who sends out the akumas? We see you catch them in your yoyo and purify them, does he corrupt them and send them to people?"

Piáo Chóng nodded with a grim expression. "Yes. He is a cruel man who cares not for others. He uses their emotions against everybody and makes them submit to him for him to turn into monsters." She shook her head, an angry look on her face, " We will defeat him. And take away his miraculous so he cannot hurt anyone anymore."

"Ah yes, the Miraculous. The akumatized vill-victims would always fight you two for _your_ miraculouses. What are those? Are they magical stones? Or creatures? Could they be a manifestation of a celestial being? Please enlighten us."

Piáo Chóng smiled and looked to the camera "A lady must have her secrets, yes?" Looking to Alya "I cannot tell you that." She chuckled softly "It is a superhero secret, need to know and all that."

Alya put a hand up to try to hide her laughter, as it subsided she stood up. "It has been a pleasure meeting you miss Chóng. And it has been a greatest honour to interview you." Piáo Chóng stood as well, they both bowed deeply to each other and Alya went to stop the recording.

"OH! I got it! Oh my gosh thank you so much! I'll never forget this, thank you so much! I'll post this as soon as I can!" Alya hugged the superhero. Piáo Chóng, surprised didn't respond. She glanced at Marinette for help. Marinette motioned for her to hug the girl back. So she did.

It was nice.

"Since you have a long ways to go to get back home, do you want something to eat?" Alya asked as she let her go.

"No thank you, but do you have any cookies?"


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette and Alya bowed to Piáo Chóng.

"It was an honour meeting you Miss Piáo Chóng. " Alya beamed as she bowed to the Chinese hero.

"And you as well, Young Cesaire."

Piáo Chóng motioned her fingers to Marinette to follow her.

As they walked out of the room Piáo Chóng started to talk.

"I have been educated by this visit, young bug. If ever need comes for me to help you again, tell Tikki."

They bowed to each other again and Tikki flew from Marinette's purse to say her final goodbye.

"I will miss you… I had missed you…" Tikki felt tears well in her eyes. She didn't want her chosen to leave. This was her first time laying her eyes on this face in hundreds of years.

"You are an amazing being Tikki, so kind and selfless… What had we humans done to deserve such kindness?" Piáo Chóng wiped a trailing tear from her kwami's cheek.

Marinette watched, feeling out of place and jealous. She was very upset at the fact that she felt jealous, she knew Piáo Chóng was saying goodbye to her kwami, and said kwami was seeing a beloved chosen for the first time in a while. She knee they both had rights to react this way and feel this way.

"You have to care for this one, Tikki. Don't stay wrapped up on me, I remember my passing, even though you couldn't say goodbye… I felt the warmth of your love." Tikki felt another two tears trail from both eyes. She nodded and drifted over to the blue haired teen.

When Marinette felt the slight weight of Tikki on her shoulder she wished for her prior thoughts to never have filled her head. She wanted for Tikki to have a longer, heartfelt goodbye to her prior holder.

Marinette felt that once-burning jealousy, now an icy patch in her heart and she yearned for its absence.

"All will be well, Little Bug." Piáo Chóng spoke softly to Marinette, string taunt against a flag spear at the top of the neighboring building.

Marinette tightened, now at attention she nodded briskly to the superhero.

"Goodbye." Tikki whispered in a cracking voice. She huddled against Marinette's neck and broke out crying. The sound broke both of the bluenettes` hearts.

Marinette gently cupped a hand around the sobbing Kwami and felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Her friend was in such pain and she could do nothing but listen.

"Wǒ ài nǐ, Tikki." _I love you._

"W-Wo-Wǒ a-ài n-ni-nǐ" Tikki replied brokenly. Hiccups interrupting each syllable.

"When this is done Tikki… My soul will return to the Miraculous, I'll be with you for eternity. Goodbye for now…" Tikki was sobbing so hard she could only nod in response. A little tinkle echoed in Marinette's ear, almost completely blocked out from the heart wrenching sobs if her Kwami.

With that said, Piáo Chóng zipped away on her long journey to return home. Marinette knew that her friend wanted to gush about her interview with the superhero, but another friend was in great pain. Marinette pulled out her phone and sent a message to Alya, making up a story having to do with homework and the bakery and something or other.

Marinette held the softly crying kwami in her hands as she walked to the park. She passed the spot where her and Chat's statue used to be, instead sat a statue of the mayor. Marinette didn't even bother reading the inscription, she just kept walking to a nice bench in the cool shade a bit away from the statue.

She sat with her legs folded on the bench to better shield Tikki from wary eyes.

"I-It's okay Marinette. I-I'm ok-a-ay." Tikki tried to choke back her sobbing.

Marinette shook her head, "No Tikki, you're not okay, you can't just bottle all this up." She brushed a thumb against Tikki's Face to wipe some tears, "seeing you forcing down your emotions, it's bad to do that… It hurts to force it down. Let it out now, it's easier in the long run."

And that is where the two sat for the following hour and a half. It was amazing at how nobody came to question the strange teen that had a small crying, talking red thing in her lap. Marinette was very very lucky indeed that she had picked this bench, as it was very secluded and Tikki could fly around a little, had she desire to do so.

"Hey Marinette? I'm feeling much better now, let's head home."

Marinette nodded at this and stood up.

She stretched a little and started walking home.

Under the dwindling shade of a distant bench sat an old man in a floral print Hawaiian shirt.

"Very interesting indeed." He whispered wondrously. Said old man glanced to a floating green creature next to him.

"How can this be, master?" The creature, a turtle kwami, asked incredulously.

"I do not know Wayzz. But I plan to find out."


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette walked home as she usually did, but was intercepted by a horrible site. A poor old man in Floral Print- whom was the Great Guardian in her universe- was being robbed. He held as tightly as he could to his saddlebag which was being ripped violently by the thief in an attempt to get it away from him.

Marinette didn't think, one moment she was standing there, and the next she's got the thief on his back on the ground with her foot on his chest.

The thief looked just as surprised as her, and in a little pain from his unexpected takedown.

She saw a few people in a group a little distance away, one was recording with his phone.

Pointing at him, in full Ladybug mode "You! Call the police, I have an attempted thief under civilian arrest until proper authorities arrive!" She glanced to Master Fu.

Softly she asks, "Mister Fu, are you alright?" He was glancing down at his saddlebag with a look of great pain.

"My… Wife gave this to me many, many years ago… She had hand made it." His voice shook and the sound nearly broke Marinette's heart, "I-I can't fix it… It's ruined." He had wanted to test her… But not like this. He didn't want one of his last memories of her to be ruined, he had been able to keep it looking brand new for the many years he's had it.

She had given it to him on his 73rd birthday, so hmmm… He has had this bag in impeccable condition for over 113 years. And now...because of one man's selfish deeds… All those memories gone down the drain. His heart nearly screamed at the loss.

"Mon beau Paonne…." _My beautiful Peacock_.

Marinette glanced upon her former master, but yet she saw a completely different man. It was almost like an actor was playing his role, this Master Fu seemed much more Solemn and … Depressed almost?

"I can fix it." She told him. He looked up at her, a glimmer of hope in his eyes, seeimgly filled with tears.

"Y-you can?" He asked. He tried to hobble to her, as he did this Marinette could definitely see that this Master was not hers. He just seemed… weaker in all terms of the word.

"Yes, but first let's wait till the police are here. I'll walk home with you so this doesn't happen again. And while you're at your home you can clean out the bag. Once it's empty I'll take it home and fix it." She smiled and tilted her head, " and once it's fixed, I'll bring it right back, okay?"

He nodded and smiled back to her. He hobbled to a nearby bench to sit on until the police arrived. When the did, they arrested the criminal, took reports of all the witnesses, and took a copy of the video that guy took.

…

Marinette walked at a slow, calm pace with Master Fu, he had one arm through hers for support as they walked.

"You are my hero, young Miss. I would have surely lost many sentimental items if he had taken my bag."

"Please Mister Fun, call me Marinette." She smiled, "It was only right to help you. You were in trouble and needed help."

He glanced at her with a knowing smile and a sharp gleam.

"I do appreciate this Miss Marinette. Please stay with me for at least a cup of tea before I send you on your way?"

She agreed, she loved his green tea! So when they arrived at his house, she sat at his table as he made a pot.

After about 5 minutes of sitting there in silence, reminiscing what had just happened, he walked back out with an intricately painted Chinese tea pot.

Two cups sat in the center of the table, as she saw him approach she set each one on a coaster that he had laid out on the table when they first arrived.

"Thank you, Miss Marinette." he all but whispered as he poured the tea.

"You ha-have no need to thank me Ma-Mister Fu, I-I was only being a g-good samaritan" She stammered in embarrassment, not used to such praise in her civilian form.

"I have to thank you some way!" He softly exclaimed. "You saved me, my personal treasures, and many other things… As well as your promise to fix a prized possession of mine. Surely that deserves some form of gratitude in response, no?"

She shook her hands quickly in front of her "No! I-I mean- it DOES b-but not me!"

"Why do your actions seem to deserve praise, but not you who does them?" Master Fu asked incredulously.

"W-well… B-because… I do them all the time, it's a habit of mine… Protecting and helping people whenever I can. I shouldn't get praise for a habit…" She mumbled out.

"Oh? You do it often then? Protecting people, that is." He asks, she nods. "Then how come this is the first I've heard of **you** being a hero?"

At this Marinette jerks up straight and stiffens. "W-WELL TO BE HONEST. I'M NOT REALLY FROM AROUND HERE!" Marinette called loudly then started drinking the soothing warm tea.

Master Fu smiles. "Well I for one think that you have definitely proven yourself worthy."

Marinette stops her sip, swallows and tilts her head. "Worthy for what?"

Master Fu just smirks at her.

"Let me go clear out my bag. I have kept you long enough, your father and mother must be worried." She nodded absentmindedly and waited.

When he returned, he held the empty satchel in his hands. Staring at it like it held a lifetime.

"He-here you go… Please take care with it. It is very old." He handed it to her, she could feel the aching of his bones just by the simple touch of their hand contact.

"I promise I'll bring it back in the best possible condition I can put it in." She held the bag softly in both hands like it was a porcelain plate.

He led her to the door with a shaky smile. "I hope to see you soon, Marinette."

She bowed to him before he closed the door, of which he bowed in return.

She took extra slow getting home. She didn't want to risk tripping or falling of any kind. With her luck it would give irreversible damage to the bag and she'd have to break it to him.

No, she couldn't do that. So she turned a 15 minute walk into a 45 minute walk. Her parents called about 30 minutes through asking where she was. She told them she had an important item in hand so she had to walk carefully and slowly. No more questions were asked. All that she got back was two sets of chuckles echoing through the receiver.

"Stay safe honey, we'll stop distracting you now. Bye!" Tom called over the phone. She returned the farewell with an "I love you" following it.

Nothing else occurred during her walk so she hummed and mumbled song lyrics under her breath.

When she got to her house she went straight up to her room and gingerly sat down the old man's bag on her desk.

"I'll take the best care of it Master Fu!" She whispered promisingly with a raised fist.

"Marinette!" Her mother Sabine called, "Dinner!"

"Coming mom!" She called to her, " but first? Dinner!"


	7. Chapter 7

ChloeFan: May'st thou elaborate upon to how I can improve of mine story? A bland "It could be better." Does not explain to me how my story might be to your dissatisfaction. Can you explain a little further how I can improve my writing?

…..

It was a quiet, peaceful dinner. Marinette was munching happily on the plate of Tartiflette, she could almost die happily as she felt the first fork full of the Cheesy onions and potatoes warm up her mouth. The soft fruity taste of the reblochon cheese made the potatoes, that were both soft and firm, feel like walkable clouds. But as she swallowed the mouthful had the powerful nutty aftertaste of the cheese arose like a grand symphony of flavour!

"Oh my gosh dad!" she nearly yelled, "This is one of the best Tartiflette yet!" Marinette felt like there was a little mini her dancing inside her chest. Her father chuckled a deep heavy rumble.

"I would take that compliment happily, were it not for the fact that your mother made it this time!" He chortled.

"Well then …" she stood up and changed her voice to a posh tone "I deeply apologize sir, but there seems to have been a misunderstanding."She paused for a second "My deepest apologies sir." she sped through, trying to forced down a chuckle "But it seems that the madame has surpassed you this day. Again, my apologies."

She stopped and burst out laughing along with her parents.

She loved these calm moments with the family. Marinette calmed her laughter down, sitting in silence for a few seconds she thinks of something to say. As she opens her mouth to say it a loud clap of thunder smashes the air, shaking the house softly.

Sabine squeals in fear at the sudden sound. As the thunder faded away a loud torrent of water smacks down on the ceiling, startling the three even more.

"Wow! It's a good thing that we're in here." Sabine sighed and pressed and hand to her chest, she felt her heart racing in her chest.

"You bet," Tom glanced to the silent Marinette, lost in thought with a serious face. "Hey Honey, does Marinette seem to be… Thunder the weather?" He sent a big smile to the way of his daughter. She slowly turned to face him with a big over exaggerated grimace.

"Did you just pun?" She tried to keep the face, barely holding back the smile. "How dare you betray me?" She called out in mock anguish.

"I did dare!" He called laughing. Sabine watched with an amused twinkle within her eyes.

Marinette though, was thinking 'How could I bond so well to these people? They aren't my real parents I know this… So why is it so easy to bond to them?' but instead of voicing her thoughts, she called dramatically to the room "Ah! My faith in family! Besmirched by my own blood! What cruel fate hath I met?!"

She fake swooned onto her chair with a flourish. Her mother chuckled softly behind her hand, whereas her father's boisterous laughter could challenge that of the raging storm outside.

A lightning bolt flashed across the sky, and with the split second of clarity she could see a form walking in the rain.

A wave rushed through her, was that a wish?

She stood up out of her chair and raced to the door, much to the confusion of her parents.

She slammed face first into the door, 'Ouch, too much momentum!' she rubs her nose as she opens the door. As soon as the door is open a fraction the wind rips it open the rest of the way.

"Hey! Sir! Come on in here!"" She called to him, she waved her arms and called to him.

She heard her father run next to her, only for him to run around and go somewhere.

She continued to call to the guy until it seemed that he finally heard her over the roar of the rain. He turned to her and started trying to cross the street, the wind blowing him back as far as he tried to walk.

A quiver went through her again. Another wish, if only she could tell what it was.

She ran to her room to grab her raincoat. Tikki flew to her as she was tossing it over her head.

"Use the rope for when your dad had to fix the shingles! It's long enough!" She called desperately in her high voice.

Marinette ran to the box in the back that had said rope and strewn it around her waist. Knotting it tightly she ran down the hallway.

"Grab the end of the rope!" She called to her parents as they watched the desperate man's struggles in the torrent.

She ran out to him and grabbed his arm, head and hood down to fight against the whipping wind and rain.

"Follow me!" She called over the rain, which seemed to sound even louder since she was in it.

She tugged on the rope and waved to her parents.

Turning to the man, she called over the rain "They're going to help drag us in, just hold on!" And with that, both Marinette and her father helped pull the two from the storm, while Sabine ran to get towels to dry off the mystery guest.

He unzipped his jacket and set it on the coat rack, he rubbed at his sopping hair with a towel from Marionette's mother. Marinette heard another ping fall from the glass jar, the man must have made a wish or something.

"Thanks for pulling me out of the rain back there, it's pouring cats and dogs, I was hoping someone would help me, I got stuck from the winds."

She looked up at the familiar voice and gasped. Looking down at her was none other than!


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my gosh! You're they guy who sculpted that statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir!" She smiled widely, after he had gotten akumatized due to her she made sure to learn his name to make a better first impression in her civilian form. "You're Theo Barbot! You did amazing on the statue, it's beautiful!"

But wait… He was never akumatized here, because he didn't live in China… All the akumas happened in China… She never akumatized him, she was never ladybug, meaning that he _did_ sculpt Ladybug and Chat Noir, but she didn't never show so he didn't get akumatized...and she's not home...

He stuck his hand out to shake hers, which Marinette gladly accepted.

"Thanks for that! And I'd like to thank you again for pulling me out of the storm." He laid the towel across his shoulders "I don't know what I would have done."

"Gotten sick, that's what!" Marinette's mother finalized and handed a stack of clothes to the soaked man. "Here put these on, they are a spare work shirt and some pants from the bakery when we have to have extra workers." Sabine turned to Marinette "take him to the restroom so he can change. We'll dry his clothes for him while the storm passes."

Marinette did as told, and when he had closed the bathroom door, she went to her room. In the jar sat a dark golden star, coloured almost like burnt sugar and a soft almond coloured star that was added to her slowly growing collection.

"Nice Job Marinette! We're off to a great start-" Tikki watched as Marinette pulled out said star. She carefully pried at the corner of the paper, loosening the tucked corner.

"W-what are you doing Marinette?!" Tikki called from over her shoulder, surprise and fear evident in her tone and frantic flying.

"I just want to see if I can see what this wish was Tikki!" Marinette whisper-yelled, she could now see writing on the paper. Tikki begging her to stop from behind the shield of semi-dry that now lay bare across Marinette's neck.

"Just a little moooooorrrreeeee!" As she unfolded the paper, she began to read. All of a sudden she was there. Back in the rain.

"God I wish I could get out of this! I'll get sick before I know it!" she heard Theo groan from around her, and just like that it was like watching herself fight in videos on the ladyblog.

She saw herself run out into the torrential rain, a rope strapped around her hip, she watched herself drag the guy towards herself but she was watching as the guy. Grabbing and sinking her fingers into the twisted grains as her father pulled the two against the forceful rains. She watches as her father pulls the two inside and forces the door shut.

And just as suddenly as she was there, she was back in her room.

"Marinette what happened? You disappeared! Where where you?" Tikki calls to her frantically, slapping the human girl's redampened cheeks.

Marinette looks at herself, her state returned to the sopping mess she was when she first came outside. "I was there, I watched as he made the wish and I granted it. I _was_ him! I was looking through his eyes…"

Marinette looked around, first at Tikki, then to the door, then to the now refolded star in her hand.

Marinette had a realization strike her just then, shooting straight up to her feet, she gingerly stuck the star back in the jar.

"I just realized something Tikki, something that may or may not be major." She turned to said floating Kwami with a wide smile.

"What is it Marinette?" Tikki asked, floating to Marinette's cookie reserve for when said kwami got hungry, and grabbing one of the delicious Patisserie desserts to munch on.

"Each of these stars," she picked up the jar, "represents one person's wish. And we granted like… Three or four people's wishes, if the colour separates the person" She set the jar back down and spun her hand in a circle, "We can now tell _who's_ wish we're granting because, from my experience I see through their eyes as I read the wish, and we can develop a process or something based on this!"

Marinette ended her point with a loud sneeze.

" _We_ can do that later," Tikki mothered, "but _you_ need some rest and food. Go to your mom and see if she made any." Marinette nodded, stopping at the trapdoor entrance to turn to face Tikki.

"I~ should probably change my clothes into something dry. I don't want it to get any worse." So she changed to a long pink and white polka dotted skirt with a simple pink button up polo. No use getting fancy, she's probably going to sleep in this.

"Marinette! I made sou- Oh hi dear, I made some fresh hot soup. You guys went out in the heavy rain, you need some warmth."

"B-but didn't you just make the Tartiflettes?" Marinette asked in shock.

"I don't mind making two dinners as long as the people I care for are okay!" Sabine shushed her and told her to drink.

After a momentary scalded tongue, Marinette softly drank her mother's delicious soup. It was so good in fact that marinette had gotten another helping.

"Honey look,"Sabine motioned to the front window, "the storm's let up. Do you think it's safe to go out now?"

Tom, who sat next to Theo sat straighter and glanced. "Well I guess you're right,darling." He turned to face their guest, "do you think it safe for you to be walking home?"

At this Theo thought for a second and nodded. "My studio isn't that far out of the way, and with this delicious soup in my stomach I'll have enough warmth and strength for the whole way home, thank you all."

"Don't worry about thanking us Theo. We just wanted to make sure that you were safe." Marinette smiled to Theo.

"Less Chit chat and more soup eating!" Sabine scolded halfheartedly, almost jokingly.

And so they finished their meal, till each of the once-chilly people felt as if their stomach just got toasted…. In the Good way…

"It was an honour to meet you today Theo!" Marinette gave him a kind smile in farewell.

"And to you, pretty lady!" He called as he walked away. She chuckled behind her hand. As she closed the door she went back into thought on what would happen when she got home, her **true** home.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Wednesday the following week of the Theo Incident when she had another wish-granting opportunity.

It was a normal day so far, but the most noticeable difference was that Sabrina and Chloe had gotten in a fight over the weekend. It happens sometimes. What's weird about this one though is, usually Sabrina apologizes for whatever happened after a day or so...but three days is unheard of!

No one knew what the fight was about, there's a rumor going around that it was related to Piáo Chóng and Hēi Māo somehow. Marinette listened to the rumors with minute interest.

"I wish they'd just shut up about Chloe." She heard Alix angrily hiss. "Nobody cares about her prissy-pants drama." Marinette felt the shiver run through her again.

Of course it wasn't anybody in this class who spread the drama, they knew better than to do that to Chloe. It was a waste of time anyway, everybody knew the awful creature in that shiny yellow coat and sunglasses.

The classroom watched in awkward uncomfortable silence as they watched Sabrina try to sit in her usual seat, only to be rejected. They all had to watch as she moped pitifully as she slowly dragged herself to the back of the classroom.

Marinette felt a pang for the redhead. Chloe may be horrible but that doesn't mean her and Sabrina's friendship is worth any less than her's and Alya's friendship.

The bell rang and Ms. Mendeliev entered, thus starting class. Class ran as usual, except for the air of unbalance that weighed heavy on all the students.

Her following classes passed the same way, with the uncomfortable heavy feeling growing harder to ignore. Hell, even the teachers were starting to notice it!

A sigh of relief ran through the classroom buy the classmates when the lunch bell rang. Marinette and Alya went to the courtyard after grabbing their lunch.

They passed through the courtyard with their trays in hand. Past a possey of girls, one of them being Aurore Beauréal, a girl who had attempted to be weathercast girl for KIDZ+.

Said girl had a higher-than-thou look on her face as she held her hand to her chest. "Well at least _**I**_ wouldn't abandon a friend for something as trivial as a superhero!" She laughed "And if I did, I wouldn't be alone afterwards because… Well I have more than one friend!" She laughed cruelly again and Marinette fumed.

"I mean, seriously! Chloe Bourgeois doesn't **deserve** to have friends anyway, what with how she lied to us about that Perfume Poster of Adrien." Marinette felt like she could spew fire and have smoke was coming out if her ears.

Alya had stopped along with her so Marinette passed her her tray with a quick "hold this for me please" before striding to the group.

"-so it only makes sense that she would end up friendless." The blonde flipped one of her pigtails with a laugh.

"Who do you think you are?" Marinette stated slowly, getting the girl's attention- as well as her friends` as well. "It's so low of someone to talk smack about another." when Aurore only rolled her eyes and gave Marinette a snide glance she continued. "You wouldn't say it to her face, I know that for a fact because nobody would say something like that to her! Because either, they know better than to do something like that, they're too respectable of a PERSON to go that low… Or, like you, they're too afraid to do it to her face because they know she'll reciprocate tenfold."

Marinette held one hand on her hip and used the other to point at an uncomfortable looking Aurore. "You're too chicken to talk smack to her face because she's socially superior to you, so you don't mind spewing stuff behind her back. But listen here MISSY." Aurore was looking at the gathering crowd in discomfort and Marinette took a step forward.

" You need to stop talking crap about Chloe. If somebody was saying this about you, I KNOW you'd want to tear them a new one! So stop being a two faced brat and leave people ALONE!" Marinette tossed both hands to her side at that last part and stomped her foot to make her point.

Aurore had an angry-humiliated look on her face and stomped off. At that moment Marinette feared that she may have akumatized someone. _Dread filled her system_ \- wait… This isn't her world… The only akumas happen in China…

This was not easy to get used to…

She heard a light _ting_ echo in her ears. Alex's wish had been granted and Marinette felt so proud, a new strength enveloped her.

"Hey girl? Since when did you start sticking up for Chloe of all people?" Alya asked as Marinette took her tray back with a "thanks".

"Well...Chloe and Sabrina's fight is between them. The whole school shouldn't be jabbering about it while the two IN the fight aren't." Marinette stated as they found a shady spot, " they shouldn't have to live with each and every moment of their day being topic of discussion… It's like if you and I got in a fight!"

"Which we never have-" Alya interjected

"It may happen Alya!" Marinette claimed "Anyways, it's like if you and I had a fight and ….umm...Rose and Juleka were telling everyone about it!" Marinette made up a situation, uncomfortable to have to use her two friends for this example.

"It's not right for ANYBODY to tell everyone about an argument or fight between two OTHER people" Marinette finalized.

"Excellently said Mari!" She hear the familiar voice of a friend. Turning around she was surprised to see Adrien and Nino, not who she had suspected, but a happy surprise nonetheless.

"Thank you Adrien!" She nodded at him with a smile.

"Can we sit with you two?" Nino questioned casting a smile to Alya.

Marinette nervously motioned to the bench space next to her and Alya "Pl-Please go ahead." Damn and she thought she wasn't going to stutter today!

The two boys sit besides Alya and Marinette respectively, Alya with Nino and Adrien next to a blushing Marinette.

"So that was really cool what you did for my bro a few days ago Marinette." Nino complemented, attempting at starting a conversation between the four silent teens.

"Yeah, I really appreciate you confronting Chloe like that. I was kind of hoping somebody would do that for me." He smiled at her.

"W-We-Well then, wish g-granted!" She shakily joked. Alya joined in on a laugh with her.

"We must have our own Genie here because she also made a big wish of mine come true!" Alya leaned back with a smile, a glimmer of unexplainable excitement in her eyes.

"What was your wish?" Adrien asked, sending a wide smile to Marinette.

"To meet Piáo Chóng!" Alya squealed in delight, while Nino and Adrien's mouths nearly hit the floor.

"H-H-How did you do that Marinette?!" Nino screamed in shock, hands flying to his head.

Marinette chuckled nervously, thinking of something on the spot "Eh-hehe a _little help from an old friend_?" She felt Tikki jab her side at the reference and she chuckled nervously again.

"So it must've been a family friend on your mother's side unless…" Alya gasped heavily and basically screamed while shooting up out of her seat"YOU'RE RELATED TO HER!"

Marinette grabbed her friend's shoulders and pushed her back to sitting on the bench.

"I have no idea _if_ I'm related to her, and it kind of is a family friend? But more to me than anyone…" Marinette tried to explain.

"That is so cool Marinette! I could only dream of being Hēi Māo!" Adrien stared at the sky dreamily. "I actually had last night!"

"Really?" Alya asked, really intrigued while Nino had a face of humor while Marinette listened with a serious face.

"Yeah! You guys want to hear it?" Adrien asked the group, whom each met his question with a fervent nod.

He told them how he was Adrien by day and Chat Noir by night. "That's what I called myself anyway, because Chat Noir means black cat, and my suit was a leather cat suit" he explained. He spoke of how heroically he and Ladybug, a blue haired heroine fought to protect Paris. "She actually reminded me of you about two weeks ago Marinette. What with how brave you were, and your reflexes and how powerful you sounded."

"Not to mention you saving that Old man dude!" Nino butt in and showed Marinette the video of her taking down the thief.

"Definitely! Now that you mention it Nino, this Ladybug did kinda look like Marinette, with her blue eyes and hair." Adrien thought to himself. Adrien sized her up for a brief moment, like analyzing an experiment before looking away again.

Adrien then told the three how in his dream everyone in PARIS was being akumatized instead of in China.

He then described how in his dream, said classmate Aurore had became a woman named Stormy Weather because of her loss on KIDZ+.

"Oh Yeah…" Alya trailed, "I remember that day! It was the day Marinette introduced me to the girl she babysits, Manon." She put her finger to her thumb.

"Oh! You mean the little girl who started doing the last of my photo shoot with me?" Adrien asked happily.

"The very same!" Alya pointed at him, smiling.

"Wait, so you're like… Dreaming of past events but… They happen differently yet everything ends the same?" Nino asked, to which Adrien responded "Basically."

How could Adrien remember the other world? How was it that he had dreams of her world?


	10. Chapter 10

To Sashie11: I've never really watched Kobato, sorry! But I do know it has a similar premise, but I believe hers is little candies for her guard demon cursed as a dog toy? But no, my story is based off the tale of Hoshi and her town with the falling stars. I wanted to incorporate some familial heritage into a story, so why not a Chinese Lucky Star story? I mean, Marinette's half Chinese, it fits well.

To Storylady35: I understand what you mean, I wasn't a fan of how I wrote out chapter 1 either. To be honest, that was a rough draft, I meant to edit it but had forgotten when I posted the first chapter of Monster's Gift, I had wanted the updates of these two stories to be intertwined, so I did a rush-update and forgot to edit beforehand. I update one then a minute later I update the other. I'm glad chapter two made up for it!

Dragon Lord Draco: I just have to say, getting comments from you is the highlight of my day, I love when I get a review notification in general, but yours always make me smile!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Marinette sat at her desk, a pad of paper and pen in hand. Tapping the back of said pen to her chin in thought.

She was debating if she should tell her friends what's going on or not. On one hand, she'd have somebody to tell her what was different about the two worlds. On the other, they would know that she wasn't their Marinette. They would know she's an outsider.

Should she tell this mom and dad? Maybe they'd understand… Or they could kick her out and leave her on the street! They could tell everyone what's going on and nobody would verbally make wishes thus making her trapped in this world forever!

Her imagination overreacted as usual and showed the devastating idea in a comedic way on an imaginary blackboard.

She had names written on the pad of paper as well as a correlating wish.

She looked at the pad thoughtfully.

-Alya- meet Piáo Chóng

-Theo Barbot- Get out of the rain

-Alix Kubdel- Get people stop talking about chloe

She had a dark blue and two green stars to sort through. She decided to start with the dark blue, already having an idea on who it beloved to. She unraveled the star and felt the magic wrap around her body.

She was looking at Piáo Chóng. ' _I wish I can say goodbye to her'_ she heard Tikki's voice.

Oh, this was when Piáo Chóng came to help with Alya's wish. Marinette still felt incredibly selfish for how jealous she was that day.

As the magic left and she was back in her room she added to the list.

\- Tikki- Say goodbye

Now the two green stars. Marinette had two ideas on who they could belong to, but the only way she could know was if she opened it herself.

She flipped the container gently, the two paper stars fluttered down softly, settling gently in her palm.

She grabbed the corner of one of the stars and pulled the first tab out. As she unraveled it completely she was met with walking in the school hallway.

"You know, I just kind of wish that Marinette could talk to me… You know?" She watched through the eyes of the wisher, they looked at Nino as they walked. "She just always seems to be afraid of me… I want us to be friends...at least." Wait! She knew this voice! It was Adrien! Oh gosh! She granted Adrien's wish!

Wait… Adrien's wish was for her to talk to him? He actually kinda...liked her?

The vision ended with her hearing Chloe yell "ADRIKIIIIINS!"

Marinette was awestruck, she had a shocked expression as she wrote.

\- Adrien- to talk

Since the first green Lucky star was his than this last one must be as well.

Marinette had a nervous sweat form on the back of her neck.

What was this next wish?


	11. Chapter 11

To DragonLordDraco: Oh M'Lord, mew are truly more clawsome than I can describe! And your puns are unbelievfurble!

…..

Marinette picked it up gingerly and held it up to her eye, as if trying to see what the wish was without opening it.

Thoughts raced in her head on what it could possibly be. She glanced around, almost as if somebody were going to walk in and catch her stealing something.

She gingerly stuck her nail under a side and pushed the flap out of a fold… there. Now all she had to do was unroll it…. She leaned forward, but pulled back.

What?

She just had to unrooooolllllll it, and pulled back with a huff.

"Come on! It's just seeing what I granted Adrien! It's not like it's the end of the world… -but what if it is! It could be him wishing that he could be near Chloe! It could be him wishing to get away from me in the hallway after I publicly humiliated him when I confronted Chloe!" she put her hands to her head "WHAT IF HE HATES ME NOW BECAUSE OF IT?! HE MAY NEVER WANT TO SEE ME AGAIN LET ALONE TALK TO ME!"

Marinette slapped herself in the face. "Stop! I just have to open it! It isn't anything bad!... But what if it is?" Marinette shook her head and peeled open the rest of the star. Once she glanced at the writing on the paper she felt arms wrap tightly around her. Very tightly.

It hurt to breathe, please someone help. Adrien's voice filled her thoughts "Gosh, please, someone help me! I need help" they said and her point of view shifted down to glance at the tight vice around her abdomen. It was Chloe, and she was Adrien.

She was Adrien… OH GOD! SHE'S INSIDE ADRIEN! SHE CAN HEAR HIS THOUGHTS! Marinette couldn't breath, "I think I might pass out!" she spoke along side with Adrien's thoughts. "I wish I could get Chloe off of me" Adrien's thoughts whined in sorrow.

And just as he thought those words is where she stepped in. Marinette listened to herself chastise and then take down Chloe. Marinette felt like a little rabbit was hopping around in her stomach, these weren't her emotions… was Adrien…thankful? At her saving him? The relief that flowed through her could rival the force of a tsunami.

Now that she thought about it, her earlier thoughts of what this wish might be were kind of ridiculous. As the magic wore off the wish refolded itself and she set it back in the jar. On the notebook on her lap she wrote

-Adrien- help

All of a sudden her trapdoor lifted scaring Marinette enough for her to launch her notebook off of her bed.

"Ow! Oh- Wait! Nevermind Sabine! She's back!" Alya's voice called from the trapdoor. Marinette listened to her mother say something about Marinette always disappearing at the oddest times as Alya climbed through, then closed the trapdoor.

"Girl where were you? I came in here wanting to hang out to find your room empty." Alya called to Marinette as she climbed the stairs to Marinette's Loft Bed.

"OH! UHM- I was on the roof! Not the little overhang out there, but the roof!" she flailed her hands around anxiously. "forrr…. Errrr… Inspiration! YEAH! I was feeling really really down in the dumps and I needed to figure out some ideas so I went up there to look around! When I heard you and Mom looking for me I came back down!" Marinette spoke quickly.

Alya had a look on her face that seemed as if she knew better but the shrug of her shoulders made Marinette heave a sigh of relief.

"Any luck girl?" Alya asked as she plopped on Marinette's bed causing Marinette to bounce into the air a little.

Marinette shook her head and clasped her ankles in her hands, causing her to rock back and forth.

"I know you were doing something else Mari~" Alya teased and held up the notepad with the wishes.

"Is little Mari trying to reach a goal?" Alya spoke in baby talk and rocked the notepad side to side.

"Totally, now give that back!" Marinette lunged for it, but Alya leaned back, effectively keeping the notepad away from her petite friend. Marinette tried to climb over Alya to grab the notebook calling her friend's name the entire time.

"Who's Tikki?" Alya asked as she glanced at the list on the paper. Marinette froze up and climbed off of her friend, and quickly thought up an excuse.

"Tikki is… er… Tikki is a friend and role model I met… online?" She answered unsurely.

"Be careful who you talk to on the internet Mari. It could turn out to be a "Mr. Nice Guy" with a neck beard." Alya warned. Both imagining the Fedora clad meme and shuddering.

"Don't worry Alya, I accidentally ran into her in person, she's really real." Marinette defended, waving her hands in front of her.

Alya chuckled, "Suuuure." She dragged.

Marinette then spent the next few hours talking with Alya about the most random things.

"-and then I found the purse right where I thought was- OH THAT REMINDS ME!" Marinette jumped up and ran to her desk. She opened the drawer, Alya leaned over to see Marinette's sudden excitement to see her pull out a satchel.

"That's pretty Mari, did you make it?" Alya asked as she glanced at the in-progress bag.

"No, remember when I took down that attempted thief four days ago?" Alya nodded, "It was all torn up so I promised him that I'd fix it for him…" she glanced at it with a slim smile "his wife gave it to him."

"Awww!" Alya called from the loft, "Marinette, you have a heart of gold!" She called as she hung her head off the side of the bed, upside down.

Marinette sat on her desk chair and finished up with sewing the bottom hem. All she had to do now as fix the straps to the bag. She gingerly stuck the needle above the serrated fabric and gently tugged the thread through to the other of the material and fell into a rhythm. She had gotten to the end of the saddlebag before she focused on her surroundings again.

"-the wild Marinette now realizes hat she is being video'd what will she do?" Marinette heart off to her left, looking up without moving her head, Marinette launches her slipper from her foot. It hit its target face first and Marinette smirked as Alya fell to the floor with an "Oof!"

Alya groaned from the floor, slipper still on her face. "Clever girl." She raises a hand and holds up a curved finger.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, this is Smilechild here! I kind of need help. I'm in direct path of Irma and I still need to get a new bed. I'm not asking you to, but it would be really appreciative if you would buy me a Ko-Fi. Here's the website.**

 **ko-fi(dot com)/meowraculous**

 **And if you follow to my Tumblr** **alpha( - )ultimate( - )trash(dot com)** **I have a few things to do in thanks of donating. Like writing a Oneshot for you, or sending preserved flowers, or making shirts.**

 **Anyways, let's get to the story!**

Alya had eaten dinner with Marinette and her parents before leaving to go to her house. And shortly following Alya's leave was the little red kwami that flew herself of hiding.

"So Marinette," Tikki spoke, wanting to start a conversation with her chosen. " We should probably get back to wish answering." The kwami rubbed her flippers nervously "We shouldn't get stagnant here… This isn't our home."

Tikki's tone of discomfort raised a blaring red flag in Marinette's head and she realized that the Kwami was right.

She sat up quickly and set the repaired saddlebag in her lap. She hesitantly nodded and looked at the bag, grasping it tightly.

"I-I know Tikki." She whispered. Marinette had to confess, she had forgotten this wasn't her world. It just felt like a second skin. "I-I just… it's hard to accept…" she shook her head softly "These people are still my friends and family, even if they're not my friends and family." Marinette was upset with herself, she's been slacking greatly,

Oh I'm gonna grant as many wishes as I can and get home as soon as possible! Her thought when she first arrived here made her laugh.

Now that Tikki had reminded her, Marinette realized the many differences between her friends and the friends of this world, the most obvious being Mylene and Ivan. They were still avoiding the fact that they liked each other!

Without Ivan becoming Stoneheart, he never confessed to Mylene. And since Mylene never became Horrificator, Ivan never gave her the pin that led to them becoming official.

Marinette hardened her resolve to get home, as well as to notice the differences between these people and hers.

"Okay Tikki!" Marinette hardened. Standing in a strong stance like she would as a hero, legs separated and arms held to her side. Tikki flew up to her face and gave her a hug, assuring Marinette she would succeed and return home as soon as she could.

Marinette's good mood stalled as a thought hit her. "… Should I tell someone?" she asked, facing Tikki.

The raw fear on Marinette's face actually scared Tikki, but she didn't let it show, she couldn't, not sure with the fear of what her chosen might do. Tikki thought for a second, Marinette watched her cold face as the Kwami contemplated the pros and con's of telling someone.

"Nnnnno," Tikki trailed, "At least, not for now." She finalized, "Let's wait till we're at least 20 wishes through." Marinette nodded, she trusts the Kwami with her life, she'll trust her on this too.

A knock was heard on her trapdoor and her mom's voice called through the wood.

"Honey, I need you to make a delivery for me and your father." Marinette called back that she would in just a minute and grabbed her side purse to put Tikki in.

"while we're out we can give Master Fu his bag back!" she smiled to Tikki. She glided down the steps, a surprising and uncommon feat for the clumsy bluenette. As she got to the kitchen island she looked around for the delivery.

"Oh, Marinette! Perfect! Since you're going to deliver the Chamack's cake for us could you also pass these out to kind of advertise our business?" Her father called, sliding a box of mint macarons her way. Marinette caught it and put it in a drawstring delivery bag. Marinette hooked the bag to her elbow and carried the cake in both hands to the door.

"Oh my! Dear, since when did you get so strong?" her mother gasped as she walked out the front door.

"Uhhhh… I don't know maman, but thank you for holding the door for me!" she called, "see you when I get back!" She called as she walked away. Marinette took great care in keeping the cake safe on the way to the Chamack residence, even going so far as to ring the doorbell with her foot so she didn't risk dropping the cake.

Manon opened the door a big smile on her face at sight of the cake, an even bigger one when she saw the person carrying the cake.

"Marinette!" She yelled, wrapping her small arms aroubd one of Marinette's legs, almost throwing her off balance.

"Hi Manon! Can you get your Maman for me? I need to give her this cake." Manon nodded and shot off inside to the kitchen. Marinette chuckled, watching the little girl run off.

Manon raced back to Marinette, her mother hot on her heels because of the young child dragging her by her hand. MM. Chamack smiled at the sight of Marinette at her door.

"Hello Marinette, thank you so much for dropping the cake off for me, I would have come and got it myself but Manon here is in the biggest rush to go everywhere today!" MM. Chamack teased looking at her child jovially. Marinette informed Nadja that it wasn't an issue and they discussed the costume that was making the small girl so excited.

"Yeah, I think it's an ice or winter themed princess dress." Nada mentioned as Marinette handed the cake over.

"Oh! Like Elsa?" Marinette asked, imagining the cute girl as Elsa. A small chuckle escaped her lip at the image…adorable!

"No! On the contrary!" Nada stated, "It's a darker palate, with blacks and greys and dark blues, it even comes with a matching mask and wand." Nada explained as she set the cake down in the kitchen, Marinette trailing behind.

Immediately The Puppeteer came to mind… that couldn't be the outfit that Nada was talking about!

Marinette complimented the style and bid herself farewell, but stopped to say goodbye to Manon before she officially left.

"I don't want you to leave so soon Marinette!" Manon called and stomped her legs softly, "I want you to stay and enjoy this with me!" Manon flails her small hand out to the big Eiffel tower cake and stomped again.

"I can't, I have to go and meet some friends later on today!" Marinette responded, a sulk evident in her voice, an idea popped into her head – immediately cheering her spirits. "I know! Let's each have a tasty Macaron from my parents' bakery and we can enjoy THOSE together since I have to leave."

Mann's face immediately split into a wide grin at hearing that and bounced from foot to foot and Marinette pulled the two delicate treats out. Marinette was about to bite into her treat when she saw Manon with clasped hands.

"What are you doing Manon?" Marinette chuckled softly with a small smile.

"Making a wish that you aren't late to the race again Marinette!" Manon peeked through one open eye. Marinette went cold. C-Could Manon KNOW?! NO! That's ridiculous! There's no way Manon could know that this isn't her real universe.

Marinette forcibly chuckled and felt sweat firm on her brow. "N-no! Wh-what are you talking about Ma-Manon? T-there wasn't a race before! This is the first one this year! Alex is racing Kim to stop his dares today! This is the race day! The only one! Haha!" Marinette acted quickly, arms flailing to go along with her story that she quickly told to the exuberant youngster.

Manon just chuckled and shoved the Macaron in her mouth whole. With a smile, she directed Marinette to the door as she chewed and almost kicked the teen out – whilst she still made excuses to cover the truth up.

After Marinette was halfway down the street, Manon swallowed enough to yell to her babysitter, "Run! Or you'll be late! You don't have TIME!" That struck a chord with Marinette and she checked her time. SHE HAD 25 MINUTES TO GET TO THE TROCADERO!

"That's just enough time to get to the banner in your room AND get there for the race!" Tikki cheered from Marinette's collar.

"Yeah if I run!" Marinette scoffed, about to build up the speed to race down the streets of Paris, but a thought struck her enough to stall her for a little bit longer. "Since when do you hid in my collar? Don't you hide in my purse?" Nikki seemed to grow nervous at this question and rubbed the back of her head with her flipper.

"I-uh… picked it up from someone?" She stalled an excuse to Marinette's sensible question.

Marinette shrugged it off, she had to get there in time to hold the watch for Alix!

The time flew as she raced down the streets, stopping only to trip up the stairs to her room and grab the banner.

"HI MAMAN HI PAPA! I JUST HAD TO COME UP HERE TO GRAB SOMETHING FOR ALIX, I'LL BE GOING BACK OUT! I LOVE YOU! BYEEEE!" She called as she raced to the Trocadero, she felt like she was running the roofs of Paris again and a sigh fled her lips when a sad coolness filled her chest. She needs to find a way home...

Marinette had ran up to the group of her waiting classmates and proudly held out the banner. As it rolled open, the classmates cheered at her designs on it. Alya had barely been able to get a photo of it before Alix and Kim raced up. As Marinette's memory promised, Alix handed it to her. Marinette knew what to do this time.

"Rose, Juleka?" She turned to them with a soft smile, " Alix asked me to watch her birthday gift for her, but I won't be able to while holding the banner. Would it be okay if you two would hold it for me?"

Jules smiled and nodded her head while Rose squealed "Of course we'd be glad to hold this for you! You did SUCH a great job making it! " Rose took the banner from Marinette with a big kind smile. "And besides, Alix would be devastated if anything happened to this beautiful watch!" Marinette smiled and thanked the girls again and walked to stand next to Alya for the race. Whew! Already, everything is going so much better than the original world, a second chance is just what she needed.

Marinette smiled and watched as the race started off, Kim's ego and how sure he was to win made all of them chuckle. This was going to be a good day., Marinette thought happily.


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette stood there beside Adrien, the watch cautiously clasped in her sealed hands. A slim, nervous grin stretched across her face, with a small wish to herself that it won't break.

If she made a wish to herself and it came true…would it count as a wish for her to go home? Would she even want to go home? Would the same amount of time have passed when she returns home or would it seems as if nothing changed?

"Marinette, you okay?" A masculine voice spoke to the left of her. Marinette turned to see it was Adrien. "You just seemed so serious while you were zoned out, I wanted to be sure you were okay."

Marinette felt red flood her cheeks, she looked away and smiled. She tried to say something but started stuttering.

She cleared her throat, " Oh, yeah I'm fine! I was just thinking about Alix' s birthday present. You see, she asked me to hold it for her during the race, but I'm kind of kutzy so I keep thinking I'm going to drop it. And if I drop it and it breaks then Alix is going to be so mad and I would ruin her birthday! And she would hate me forever!" Marinette stated, attempting to hold her arms from flailing and moving about as she vented.

Adrien looked at her surprised for a second then smiled "Here. We'll both watch it together! If something happens and you drop it, I'll be here to catch it." His smile seemed to be infectious- as Marinette started to smile too.

" Besides," he added, "I have cat like reflexes you know!" He smiled and looked at her with wide green eyes. She stilled and slowly a smirk crossed her face.

"Was this because of your dreams of being Chat Noir?" She snickered as he nodded quickly, an almost cat like grin on his face.

" I'd have to say yes, Princess~" He spoke smoothly and then stopped as his face became solid red. "I-I di-didn't mean to call you that! I'm sorry! It just slipped out!" Adrien fervently tried to apologize, but all Marinette could comprehend was Adrien calling her Princess. It repeated like a thousand thunders.

It must've been a hilarious sight for passersby, a girl as still as a statue- a shaky nervous smile frozen on her face next to a heavily apologizing boy who's face was as red as a Nathaniel's hair. He'll, Marinette could tell somebody thought it was humorous, considering the stifled feminine laughter and camera snapping sounds coming from behind her.

"I-I'm sorry Marinette! I don't know what came over me! I'm sorry if i made you uncomfortable. Can you forgive me?!" Adrien was almost yelling at this point, his obvious fear for her reaction seemed to snap her out of her nervous stupor.

She cleared her throat and pointed at him, a slight smirk on her face.

"I'll forgive you…" She trailed and relief flooded the nervous blond's face "If! You'll accept a Macaron." She finalized with a smile, pulling out the near forgotten box from Master Fu's bag -which was still on her elbow. Marinette completely forgot about the bag! She did a quick check over of the bag as Adrien looked at the box , not quite sure if he could take one.

Marinette softly shook the box side to side and spoke "Come oooon~" she called "My dad made them fresh, they're really good!" She smiled.

Adrien looked around, just in case Nathalie or Gorilla appeared out of nowhere to make sure he adheres to his model diet. After looking he smiled and gingerly grabbed one from the box. He smiles gratefully at her, cheeks still a shining red. He took a bite out of it and smiled wide.

"Itsh delishou-" he started to speak through a full mouth but clapped a hand over his mouth. Marinette smiled and laughed softly and Adrien joined her once his mouth was empty. "These are delicious Marinette! Your family must be the best bakery in town!" He jubilated, throwing his arms wide. "Do you think it would be alright if I bring some home to my father to try?" He asked.

Marinette's body seized up for a second, Monsieur Agreste, the man she idolizes, the fashion mogul, is going to eat one of the pastries her mother and father made… is she ready? What if he wants to meet them? What if he hates them?! What if he finds them so revolting that he forbids Adrien from seeing her again?!

Marinette shook her head and smiled nervously. "Sure! Ju-just walk back to the Bakery with me and I'll get a small box of them for you. You could grab something else to snack on while we're there." Adrien's smile widened at the idea. He would get to eat something delicious, hang out with one of his friend's AND he would get to bring some home so he could give one to his father! It's like a dream come true!

Marinette and Adrien both focused back on the race as they heard Max finish explaining the rules. They watched as Kim sped ahead of Alix. Alix grinned, fully knowing that once she gained speed she would race ahead of him. That's exactly what happened, as within seconds Alix had shot past Kim -a shocked look crossed his face- and soared around the bend.

Marinette looked at the present that gently rest in her palm, it was very important to Alix, that much was clear, but why? She never got the chance to see why in her world. Marinette only got the Miraculous Magic to fix it, she never got to see what was so important. Marinette pushed the center button and nearly throw it when the blue light flashed.

The light formed into a uniforms blue smoke as the watch opened, it swirled up in a cone shape before condensing to the figure of a woman. The woman held a clock that was as big in diameter as her entire torso was long. The woman wore a long dress with a matching cap. The dress had an extra strip of fabric that cupped the shoulders. All in all she was a very beautiful woman and Marinette couldn't tear her eyes away from the amazing sight.

"Woah! Is that Alix's gift from her pops?" Nino quipped from a little ways to the left of Marinette. Marinette nodded, Nino nodded and mumbled out a "So cool". Everybody's focus went right back to the race and watched as Alix beat Kim with a flourish. The two drifted back to their crowd of friends, Alix victorious and Kim insisting about little things as to why he lost.

"Dude, you lost, that means no more dares." Alix chuckled from besides him. Kim huffed and then shook it off.

"I was a little out of my field wasn't I?" Everyone nodded, expecting that to be all, "I should just race against things that don't roll!" He competitively grinned, and everybody else groaned.

After some time of everybody having fun, they all headed their separate ways. Marinette thanked Rose and Juleka for holding the Banner and after chatting with Alya and Nino -who seemed frozen like a statue for some reason- started to head home with Adrien.

"My parents had went out for their anniversary dinner, so it's just going to be us, but I'll get the treats for you." Marinette smiled to him, missing the pink that flooded her famous blond friend's cheeks.

They walked up to the door of her house. Adrien felt a sense of Déjà vu as they walked in. This was so similar to his dream.

Marinette unlocked the door with her key and turned to face him from the doorway.

"Welcome to the Dupain-Cheng household!" She joked with a smile. Adrien responded by bowing with a flourish – much like a certain black cat she knows.

"Thank you, Milad-" he stopped and his eyes shot open – as did Marinette's. Was he going to say….? No, that couldn't be possible! It's silly!

"S-Sorry about that Mari, it happened in my dream last night." He blushed and tossled his hair with his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Marinette flipped her hand passively, a nervous blush stained her face.

" it's alright! Let me just get those treats for you." She smiled " come on!"

As Marinette was walking into the kitchen she noticed a certain little flying God snacking on a treat.

"Wah!" She almost screamed, "Hey Adrien!" She flung her finger to the window to keep him from looking over to the Kwami as she attempted to hide. Adrien turned to follow her finger. "Look at that view of the street! Isn't it nice? You can see the college from here! It's really beautiful in the mornings, especially when you wake up early. Of course not as beautiful as you… not that I'm saying your beautiful, but I'm not saying you're not! I just- it's a really nice view!"

Adrien felt his cheeks warm slightly. Did she just call him beautiful? He let his focus turn back to the window, it was a wonderful view. He watched the people walking around and talking. It was peaceful. Almost unreal. A movement outside of the window caught Adrien's eye.

"A black cat!"

Marinette turned to face Adrien, relief in her eyes. Was she hiding something?

"What black cat?" she asked. Adrien turned and pointed, it looked like a kitten more than anything, with its small body and giant head. "Oh! He's so cute!" Marinette called when she saw it.

Adrien perked up. He had an idea and jogged outside to pick up the kitten. It had these strange whiskers on it that looked like they were a part of the cat. One on each cheek and one on the top of its head. He pointed the kitten to Marinette in the window and waved with its little paw.

"Hey little buddy, do you have an owner?" He coo'd as he pet the small creature. It just meowed in response. What a weird meow! It sounded like a high pitched guy said it. "Come on, let's go meet my good friend Marinette! We can get you some food." The cat meowed again at the word 'food'

"Marinette, sorry I left in a rush, I just wanted to see the kitten." Adrien explained as he approached the fidgety girl.

"It's alright, he's a cute little thing. Does he have any tags?" Adrien shook his head and looked the cat in its shining green eyes. "We can put up some flyers around for the little guys owner, but he won't be able to stay here – We can't have animals living in the bakery." Marinette frowned at that. She's always wanted some sort of furry pet – like a hamster or something.

"I-I think I'll be able to sneak him past my dad and keep him in my room. I don't think Nathalie would tell him…" well…. Maybe she would, but he'll deal with that in time. "Do you think we should name him? I mean, we'll be taking care of him, might as well…" he trailed off. Marinette nodded, despite the shock at seeing a Kwami other than Tikki. She wanted to glare at the cat -she really did- but then Adrien would think she's crazy and he'd never want to hang out with her again, let alone eat her desserts!

"Hmm…" she thought, "that sounds like a good idea, but you should name him. Since you'll be the one he live with, you should get the honors!"

Adrien nodded, an excited smile spread on his face. It filled Marinette with warmth. His quick nodding made her feel the same as when she saw him wearing her scarf.

"I have the perfect name for this little guy!" Adrien held up the small feline, "Plagg!" He turns to Marinette, "Yeah, that sounds just right! It fits you, doesn't it little Plagg?"

Marinette heard a choking cough from Tikki in the pastry cabinet, and Adrien must have heard it too because they both turned their heads at the same time to look at the same place.

"What was that Mari?" Adrien asked, turning to her but keeping his gaze locked on the cabinet door where he heard the noise.

"O-Oh! It's nothing! I-its must have just been a stuck hint or something!" Marinette then continues to ramble as Adrien stares inquisitively. He nods but didn't look away as he set Plagg down.

"- Why did I even mention that? B-but whatever, why not you just enjoy these?" She must have packed the box while he was looking at the shelf. He smiled and took the box from her, time seemed to slow as their fingertips brushed eachothers.

Suddenly a memory popped up in his mind, one that he doesn't remember happening. Marinette was holding a hat, a bowler hat and it was patterned after a pigeon with a pigeon feather pinned to the side. What was that? He had a weird ring on… a ring with a cat paw… just like the one in his dreams…

What? Why was that memory there? It was a real memory… he could feel it… he could feel the pride of having a close friend win his father's competition. He could feel his frustration at Chloe for stealing Marinette's design. How was that possible?

He looked back at Plagg, the little kitten crept to the cupboard meowing in his nasally voice.

"Thank you Marinette. Hopefully Père loves these as much as I do!" He smiled at her and her face grew red and she looked to Plagg.

"I should… probably get him and head home." Adrien mumbled, more than a little upset. He wanted to spend more time with Marinette and hopefully figure out what that memory was about… but it must have just been wishful thinking.

Marinette perked and seemed to snap out of her rosy cheeked daze. "Y-you don't have to leave right away once you have the treats…" she trailed off. Was she nervous? It made Adrien blush a little. Could she see his blush? "We can feed Plagg something before you head home… we don't know when the last time he ate was."

Adrien smiled wider, Alya was right! Marinette DOES seem to be their personal genie, making wishes come true left and right! Now he gets to hang out with an awesome and talented friend. What could make this day better?


	15. Chapter 15

They had tried to feed Plagg some canned tuna that was in Marinette's pantry, but he just sniffed it and gagged before meowing again. It had taken them some time to realize that the cat wanted to eat CHEESE of all things.

"Aren't cats lactose intolerant?" Marinette asked worriedly. Bit when Plagg ate a whole wheel of brie in one gulp, not only was she slightly horrified, but she was proven wrong too.

"I guess not!" Adrien chuckled in glee, "at least feeding him will be a lot easier! Now I can just say that I grew into a taste for cheese instead of sneak-buying cat food!"

Marinette nodded and they sat there, just talking and feeding the cat. Time had flown by and Adrien's bodyguard messaged him, asking where he was so he could pick him up. Adrien responded and looked to Marinette.

"I-uh I guess this is goodnight, Marinette." He looked at her sadly, it was a wonderful time getting to hang out with her. "I'll see you at school... I guess"

Gorilla found this moment the perfect time to pull up, as a car horn was heard from outside. Adrien turned to look as he tucked the small sleeping cat into his shirt pocket.

Adrien slipped inside the limousine, and with one final wave to his blue haired friend he was driving away in the orange light of the sunset. Adrien thought of the small cat that slept in his shirt, it made him think of the creature in his dreams.

Kwami

The word slipped through his brain. Kwami, what was that? It was as if he was trying to remember something he had forgotten. That's partially the reason why he had named the little creature Plagg. That was the name of the floating feline from his dreams.

He had been writing them down as of late to remember them all. So far he had dreamed of a stone being called Stoneheart, a manipulative man who called himself Simon Says, and a few other situations that still confuse him.

The main theme in all these dreams was that Marinette and Adrien were put in some twisted dance of hidden identities. She had a Kwami too in the dream, but here was red and spotted, like a ladybug and her name was Tikki.

Adrien knew that dreams held meanings, but these were so complex. He was a hero, she was a hero, they both fought against a common enemy as partners – okay so maybe it wasn't _complex_ per-se, but he still had no idea what they meant.

The next thing Adrien knew, he was in his room with instructions to practice his piano before bed. As he played he couldn't help but think of Marinette. _Would she like this song?_ He thought, _Would she want to learn to play the piano? Would she ever want him to play for her?_ The last thought made a small smile stretch his cheeks.

Plagg yawning and shuffling around in his shirt brought him back to reality. Adrien looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was already 9:57 PM. He had to get to sleep!

"Today was nice, Plagg, " Adrien sighed peacefully once he was in bed, he could feel himself slipping into his dreams. Adrien almost woke up when he thought he heard a familiar nasally voice respond "Good for you, Kid."

.

.

.

In Adrien's dream that night it opened to his front gate. Was this going to be a normal tonight or will it be peculiar again as before? This was a normal start to his dreams as of late, and he could only watch what was happening. Marinette and Alya stood outside of his fence, something familiar in Marinette's arms.

He watched as Alya encouraged Marinette to drop the box inside of his mailbox. But when she did – after an awkward moment with Nathalie over the camera – she screamed about forgetting to write her name on it.

Adrien thought back to the gift his father bought him. They were both in the same box…and he never got Marinette's present…. Please let him be wrong! Adrien will confront Nathalie when he wakes up in the morning. Marinette was extremely anguished when she realized she forgot to write her name and even if it was a dream, she was still upset and this dream runs too close with reality to be a coincidence.

Everything seemed to fly by. He was talking with Nino about his birthday and how his father wouldn't let him have a party – Adrien remembers this! Nino got upset and confronted his father – but his father still said no and said that Adrien couldn't hang out with Nino any more. That really messed with Adrien. He confronted his father and somehow bartered him into letting he and Nino stay friends. Adrien quite honestly remember how that happened, but he know it did. But that didn't happen in the dream. Nino was sent out and went to a bench in the park.

The dream changed to a vision of the monster with the butterflies – Hawkmoth. Adrien tried to scream at him as he changed one of the soft, white butterflies to inky purple and black. Nothing worked. Adrien could only watch as his friend was turned into a creature bent on sending every adult into space.

Then he was watching Marinette talk to her mother in their house. Then before his eyes, Marinette's mom is ripped out of the window by a giant bubble. When Marinette goes to try to stop the bubble she sees hundreds of other bubbles with adults in them. Adrien watched as she transforms into Ladybug and he can't hold back the giddy feeling in his stomach " _my lady_!" flashes through his head.

Adrien watches as she goes to comfort two crying kids next to a teen outside of the bakery. They all hear Bubbler's speech and Ladybug goes to find him. Then suddenly Adrien is back at his house.

The creature – The Bubbler – as Hawkmoth called him, gathered all of Adrien's classmates and set up a party for him on his deck. Adrien watched as he and the black Kwami discussed if he should transform or enjoy himself.

Adrien watches himself as he joins the party with s small grimace. It is obvious everyone else isn't having a good time, but he is completely oblivious. Then he sees ladybug. She's watching the party, trying to figure a way out to defeat Bubbler when Chloe confronts the Akuma. She tells him to turn on a slow song, and with a little bit of her sly wordplay, he does.

Adrien watched as Chloe tried to kiss him during the dance. Both Adriens sighed with relief when the music changed and Chloe pulled back. It was Ladybug! She used her lucky charm to do that! Adrien would have to thank her, if he ever got the chance to wander his dreams.

He then watched as Tikki, the red Kwami, confronted Marinette for using her powers for selfish purposes. Then as Marinette walked into the party and was confronted by Alya after dropping half a dozen cookie in her purse.

He wanted to laugh at that visual, "Marinette: Cookie Smuggler", he chuckled. Alya helped Marinette find the present to write her name on a sticky note for it. Something bad was going to happen to that present, and Adrien bet that it was that beautiful blue scarf.

Then Ivan is bubbled, and Ladybug returns – this causes his classmates to cheer – to fight the Bubbler and get everyone back! Adrien watches himself run inside and scolding himself for partying and transforms to- _MEOW!_ That wasn't a part of his dream. What's going on? _MEOW!_ There it is again! It sounds like Plagg! What is he- _**MEOW !**_

Adrien pried one of his eyes open, thick and heavy with exhaustion. Plagg sat gingerly on his chest. MEOW he belts out, the rank smell of Camembert from dinner still fresh on his tongue.

"Hey Plagg, kitty kitty." Adrien pats his head. "I'm trying to sleep…" he yawns " there's a you in my dream that can talk. Maybe I should switch you out – unless you can talk too!" Adrien exhaustedly laughed at his little joke. Of course cats can't talk!

 _"Did you finally remember kid?"_ that familiar, nasally voice asked. What the hell?! Adrien yelped and slid off his bed and crashed to the floor painfully on his shoulder. This sent a streak of white hot pain straight across his chest.

"YOU CAN TALK?!"


	16. Chapter 16

Marinette stood in her room just staring into the jar. There was another green star in it. She would have to wait to see what that wish was though, she had a special delivery to make. One that she had been holding off for a long time.

Marinette strode down the street, a proud gleam in her eyes as she thought about the bag that hung gently from her shoulder. It was a very beautiful bag, and Marinette felt honored that Master Fu trusted her enough to let her repair it.

She rapt her fingers against his door and patiently waited. It seemed that he was waiting for her, as it took no time at all for him to open the door and gesture her in.

"Please, come in Marinette." He spoke with a smile, trying to keep his eyes off of the bag he so dearly loved. He wanted her to bring it up, as it would be rude of him to demand his bag first.

"Thank you Mister Fu," she smiled to him, "I brought your bag. I'm sorry it took so long to return!" She held it out to him.

He gasped at the bag. Faint lines could be seen from where she stitched, but they were unnoticeable to an eye not looking for the errs. The thick set ramie cloth was originally dyed a medium umber, but has faded to a lovely dull caramel. This faded colour brought to life the embroidered animals, who's colours were amazingly preserved. A gorgeous large sea turtle was rising from the bottom of the bag and swimming from the right corner to meet gazes with a Peacock. It would almost seem like they were kissing, except for the Peacock feather in the way.

"Thank you Marinette." The old man quavered, barely able to hold back the tears of joy. This lovely bag was once again returned to his possession and he would never let harm befall it again. "A gift-" he started thickly

"A gift as wonderful as this repair," he continues, gone is the heavy sound of tears in his voice. "Deserves some form of reward."

Marinette shook her head quickly and waved her hand.

"I wouldn't like anything. Please, don't concern yourself." Marinette supplied, "Thank you, though."

"Then may I ask something?" Master Fu questioned, now was the best time to ask if any for he wasn't sure she would return again.

"Of course, what is it that you'd like to know?" Marinette asked and took another sip of her green tea and se the cup back down.

"What was that flying red creature you were talking to some time ago?" He questioned, the light hearted humour gone from his home, and seriousness filled the spaces.

"Oh! Um, that? Well, you see? It was a special species of flying cat? My parents got me one because I asked for it! And well…" Marinette started. She realized how similar it was to when Tikki got sick during Princess Fragrance' s attack. He had already known that she was ladybug then, so does he know now?

Marinette felt her bag shift around, Tikki was nervous. But since he even brought it up, he must already know. Master Fu simply stared at her with a knowing grin on his face.

"I-Im sorry, Ma- Mister Fu. I lied. She isn't a flying cat. She's a Kwami. I'm sure you know what those are already." He sat in front of her and folded his hands on the table.

"That is true Marinette. I do know of them. I wish to know…. How do you?" _ping_ His shut eyes sliced open like razors, watching her darkly, knowingly. Almost threatening her to move from her spot on the cushion.


	17. Chapter 17

Marinette told the story before she could stop herself. The next thing she knew, she was crying at the fact that she was progressing so slowly.

"I thought it would be easier than this to grant wishes!" She dropped her head on the table, "I'm never going to get home!" Master Fu thought for a second on whether he should believe her story. She had mentioned the Celestial Guardian, a being he had only heard of ONCE. And that was just before his mistake…

For someone like her to know of him, she had to have encountered him in person. He watched as she unclipped her bag and out flew a creature he hadn't seen for a long time.

"Hello Tikki. What are you doing out of China?" Master Fu questioned with slight delight in his voice. Seeing the red figure reminded him of the days from so long ago and brought good memories to the forefront of his mind.

"Ma-Mister Fu. This isn't YOUR Tikki exactly…" Marinette waved her hands in denial. How was she supposed to explain everything to him without sounding crazy? "This is… a different Tikki…" she trailed, unsure at how she could have said that better.

"Why do you stutter each time you say my name?" Master Fu spoke.

"I- I'm used to calling you Master Fu where I'm from. You're the Guardian of all of the Miraculouses in my world." Master Fu nodded in response to the words he heard. It explains the dreams he had where he spoke to her – despite only knowing her from one occurrence.

"Marinette, have you been having strange dreams about the world where you come from?" Master Fu questioned. If it was happening to who he suspected it to, then there was little time that she would have before he had to get help from an old friend.

"No, but my friend Adrien has been having dreams." Marinette told him. She was concerned. What did it mean since Adrien was having those dreams in place of him?

"Marinette, have you told anybody about what happened?" Master Fu questioned. Marinette could sense the worry in his voice and it made her nervous.

"N-No!" She squeaked, "W-why? Should I have told someone?!" Marinette asked as she started to think about what might have happened if she told Alya what happened.

"No." Master Fu's voice broke through her thoughts. "It is a very good thing you didn't." Master Fu stood and walked to his Gramophone. He knocked three times on the body and whispered into the horn – Marinette watched in confusion and fear, afraid that he would pull something out that might hurt her Tikki.

"What do you mean, Master?" A small indifferent voice questioned as a turtle emerged from the horn. Marinette thought that it was just a normal turtle at first, until she saw the weird bulb on the top of his head. It was Master Fu's Kwami!

"Wayzz?" Tikki voiced as she approached. "Wayzz, I missed you!" Tikki flew into the green Kwami as a sort of Tackle-hug. Wayzz stared at her for a few seconds before smiling and hugging her back.

"I missed you." Those simple words spoke so many different emotions. He was a geode. It was like a rock was broken and it revealed his emotions – much like gems – that were hidden underneath.

The Kwamis settled on the table and sat in front of their respective Chosens.

"So is what Master said true, Tikki? Are you two really from a different universe?" He couldn't help the inquisitive tone in his words. There was never an occurrence like this before, and the prior holders of the Miraculouses worked through their selfishness and shortcomings on their own.

"Yes, and unless we start getting wishes soon, we may never get back to our world." Tikki shook here head despairingly.

Master Fu nodded and Wayzz meditated on what they said.

"You must be a vital part of the future Marinette." Wayzz spoke after some time.

"What do you mean?" She questioned nervously. She wasn't sure if she should feel proud at that, or fearful.

"For the Celestial Guardian to interfere himself is something new. He has never interacted with our Chosens before. For him to directly interact with you, give you something, and send you here means that there is something you're supposed to realize."

"Y-Yeah, he said this is punishment for putting the world out of balance, but I have no idea what he means by that." Marinette remembered the conversation with the titanic figure and a chill shook down her spine.

"Putting an imbalance to the world?" Master Fu rubbed his thumb over his teacup in thought. "I have an inkling of an idea what that might mean Marinette."

Marinette smiled a bit at that and leaned forward as he cleared his throat. "From what I gathered in my dreams, you and your Chat Noir have never revealed your secret identity to each other. Despite being in such circumstances as you are. Though not directly, this causes a lack of trust in your team."

"So what should I do? Is there anything that can track down Chat Noir from across the dimensions so I can say, 'Hey Chat, it's me Marinette. I'm also ladybug.'?" Marinette questioned. She was nervous. She was scared. She was every emotion she could think of, and some she couldn't place.

How is she supposed to explain everything to him if she's in a different reality altogether? Master Fu shook his head and stood.

"You will most definitely need help with gathering wishes, that is for sure. For now let us keep it between you and I. But when you feel you cannot hide it any more, tell only one other person if possible." Marinette nodded. She was already planning on, in the near future, having Alya assist her with getting wishes to help make happen.

"For now, Marinette, go home and try to help someone on the way." Master Fu walked to her side of the table with his crutch and gave her his hand to pull herself up with.

"I will Master Fu, thank you for your help." Tikki gave her friend one last hug and flew back to the two Chosens and bowed to Master Fu with a slight smile.

"It was good to see you both again, hopefully next time will be under better circumstances." She said. With one last smile she dove back into Marinette's pink bag.

Marinette walked out and with one last wave at the end of his property she was on her way back home, a rejuvenated feeling on her shoulders – like things would work themselves out.


	18. Chapter 18

Adrien could only stare at the Kwami in what could be considered fear. He had only seen these kind of creatures in those strange dreams that he'd been having as of late, and those made barely any sense! Magic in Paris? That sounds almost as crazy as him being a hero of all Paris!

He wasn't even allowed outside of the house unless it was a photo shoot or school related activity! He watched as the black cat creature ate another wheel of Camembert. There's one thing that stuck with him even once the dream ended. That smell. That horrible smell of nasty, gooey slimy gross cheese.

"So. Anyways kid" Plagg spoke through a mouthful of the soggy cheese, "Ladybug got herself sent here to fix the mistakes you two made in our world and we were sucked in as well to be your 'guides' or whatever." And with that, he swallowed the entire glob of cheese, briefly worrying Adrien about choking on the large size of the cheese ball.

"So wait… am I me? Am I the Adrien from this universe that you were sent to? Or am I the Adrien that came with you?" Adrien couldn't fathom the idea of not being from the world that he knew. Was his memory erased? Was he just a fake amongst his friends? Did Marinette know? Is that why she started acting differently?

"In a way, yes. Kid you're more along the lines of both at once." Plagg grabbed another pawfull of cheese and spoke. "The best way to describe it would be like this… the real you is in a white…space with the Celestial Guardian. There's a mirror going down, straight through the middle of you so half of you is reflecting in this world." Plagg shoved the cheese in his mouth and chewed before continuing.

"Sadly I was on the half of you that got reflected, so I was sent here too. But that's why you don't remember anything straight out of your mind. You see it as a dream as the other half of you is sending the memories to help Ladybug get you two back home."

Adrien turned to face the ceiling, the pain in his shoulder sending a white streak through his vision. The things he remembered most about those dreams were his feelings. So proud of her and fascinated and… he felt his cheeks flood with warmth. He knew that he liked Ladybug in those dreams… he liked her a lot. He was always so happy to see her in his dreams. Would that magical feeling return if he saw her in person?

"Plagg? In my dreams, Marinette was Ladybug. Does that mean that Marinette is in the same situation as me? Is she a … half-and-half too?"

Plagg looked at his chosen, trying to figure out a way to explain it. "When we were there with the Celestial guardian I saw everything before I was sent with you to this world. I saw your Marinette come out of a black tunnel-thing alongside us – you were asleep, you wouldn't remember this." Plagg cut himself off, "there was a second Marinette as well. She came from a white tunnel and the Celestial Guardian switched the other girl with ours and set the other girl laying down in the room and slid Marinette in the tube with rainbows around its opening."

Adrien was about to speak but was cut off by Plagg. "So no, she isn't a mirrored soul like you. She's the real deal." The real deal Adrien thought. A certain giddiness filled his chest, his Lady was here! But what Plagg said earlier got him thinking.

"What did you mean by mistakes we both made?" Adrien couldn't recall any time he abused his miraculous – well… not yet anyways, he still hasn't recovered all his memories. Could he really have been a bad person in the other world?

"Kid. You'll know when you get some more of your memories back." Plagg spoke with a little bite in his voice, "You both did some messed up things. It wasn't always selfish actions. You actually almost got yourself killed. Y-You did ge- you got yourself in some really messed up situations. If it wasn't for Ladybug's quick thinking I might have lost you."

Adrien stared at the little god who sat on his knee. There was a look of old loss in his eyes, a constant pain that he seemed to feel had resurfaced and his big green eyes shined with held back tears. Adrien looked at the cat and felt pain grip his heart. How could he do this to his friend? How could he act so sporadically without thinking of what might happen to him?

Adrien brought his hand to the cat god, palm up. The little god crawled on to the hand like a cat would – to be more precise... a kitten would - and Adrien brought the hand to his face. Plagg then rubbed his face all over Adrien's face sorrowfully, like he was a cat petting his owner.

"I don't want to lose you Kid. You're my kit, and if I lose you so young… I don't think I could bear it." Plagg whispered, still rubbing his face against Adrien's as a few tears streaked down his fur and was smeared over Adrien's cheek.

"I promise you Plagg, I will be better. I won't throw myself into those things without thinking." Adrien smiled softly at the cat as he looked to the blonde with wide eyes. "Now let's get to bed. We both really need it."

Adrien laid back down on his mattress and watched as Plagg walked up the bed to lay next to his head.

"So… what happens once the task is completed?" Adrien asked after a few moments of silence. "Do we forget this ever happened? Do we return home despite time being changed? If time passes for us, but they're frozen in time will we return as older than them? Will they actually get some memories from this universe versions of them?" Adrien asked slowly. He still wasn't sure if he had fully accepted the fact that the cat he picked up from Marinette's Bakery was a little god – HIS little god – and that he was partially in an alternate universe that wasn't going to let him return home until he and his Marinette fixed whatever wrongs that they did.

"I don't know kid, but know this. You're not alone, WE'RE not alone. So don't be afraid to talk to your Ladybug about this. You may even be able to help her get her task completed, so we can go home sooner!" Adrien was hopeful at Plagg' s words, yet saddened that he would leave this world once it was over.


	19. Chapter 19

Marinette had walked into her classroom to see Adrien smiling at her as she entered. She felt her cheeks blush red as she made eye contact with him.

"Good Morning Marinette!" Adrien greeted, smiling wider at her. Marinette smiled widely and started to attempt to respond.

"G-guh mirni. Uh. G-Good Morning Adrien!" He smiled at Marinette, who shakily returned one. Her nervous lips seemed to tremble in her smile. He had decided to tell her what was happening while he waited for her to get here. He never could stand a liar and withholding information like this was just as bad as lying. Adrien had asked Alya and Nino if they would sit together for the day, he started to explain that he has to talk to Marinette, but Alya shushed him and told him it was no problem.

His next thought was out of the blue and completely random… but Adrien could totally see Nino and Alya as a couple. It was weird to think of the two in a romantic relationship, they were friends after all! But the more he thought about it, the better they looked together. Adrien seemed to snap out of his thoughts and motioned to the spot beside him – where Nino usually sits – for her to go to. When he did that, she finally realized Alya was in her seat. Alya had given Marinette two thumbs up and enthusiastically motioned to the seat beside Adrien.

Marinette's eyes widened but she followed with Alya's frantic silent demands and sat in Nino's seat. She wanted to glance at Adrien, but she was too nervous. What if he was looking at her? What if she weirded him out by looking at him? Marinette opened her mouth to ask him why he wanted her to sit next to him, but Madame Bustier ended up walking in and class began.

The class passed by slowly, inching forward like a snail – painfully slowly. Marinette finally steeled her nerves enough to glance his way. When she did, she saw that he was in the process of sliding her a little folded up note of paper. He glanced at her, then down to the paper and glanced at it again. Marinette realized he was passing her a note and she discretely reached over and snuck it to her area of the table before opening it to read.

Marinette could hear Madame Bustier speaking about the importance of metaphors and structure in Shakespearean texts as she opened it.

Marinette, can we talk outside after class?

The contents of the letter made Marinette nervous. What was it that he wanted to say to her? So many bad ideas of what he might possibly say suddenly filled Marinette's thoughts and made her want to hide herself in a hole for the rest of her days.

Instead of doing that, she turned to Adrien and briskly nodded, a nervous look on her pallid face. The smile that stretched on his face surprised her, but what surprised her even more was the sudden excitement that filled her heart. She couldn't wait for class to end.

"Marinette." Madame Bustier calmly called from the front of the room, calling both of the teen's attention to her. "Since you two find it so interesting in keeping secrets from everyone, why don't you two write me a four page analysis essay on Shakespeare's Romeo And Juliet and the writing structures he used throughout to make this story affect the readers the way it does. I would like it on my desk by next Tuesday."

Marinette glanced at Adrien and he shrugged lightly to her. Both of them responded simply with "Yes Ma'am". The class continued in silence as Madame Bustier spoke about the symbols And references that Shakespeare wove into Tybalt and Mercutio's characters especially and their interaction.

By the time class ends, Alya is gleaming over the edge of her seat as she watches her two friends leave the room. Alya grabbed Nino's hand and slipped the two of them down through the door and down the corridor their friends followed.

"Alya? Why are you dragging me down the hall and why are we following Marinette and Adrien?" Nino called from behind his, sadly very fast, friend.

"Nino, I think he's gonna ask her out, I need to see this!" Alya replied to his questions, pulling out her phone. "I need to get it on video to win the bet!" Nino recalled the bet. It was between Alya and Kim on whether Marinette or Adrien would stop being oblivious and ask the other out. Kim said that Marinette would ask Adrien first – since Adrien is one of – If not already – one of their most oblivious friends.

Alya stuck strong to the fact that Adrien would ask first. He seemed one to usually take the lead on most situations, while Marinette was a jittery little jumble of nerves and sewing fabric. They could hear voices now and Alya quickly pressed record on her phone as they quietly approached the door so she could get a good camera angle.

"- know where you're from Marinette. My Kwami told me." Kwami? Where she's from?

"I-Im pro-omise you A-Adrien, I don't know what you're ta-alking about!" Marinette's fearful voice replied.

"Don't lie to me Marinette. I hate liars." Adrien's voice held a strain of hurt in it, like he was betrayed.

"I-I…" Marinette trailed off, she didn't want to lie to Adrien, but she couldn't exactly tell him either! What was she going to do? She didn't want to lie to him but she couldn't exactly tell him either. "I-im sorry. I cant tell you! You said you remember right?" Alya couldn't hear anything, so she speculated that that meant Adrien nodded. "Then once you remember everything… come back and I'll explain what happened as best as I can."

"No Marinette! I want to know why us two were taken to this alternate universe!" Adrien almost yelled this, and what he yelled would have stopped Alya in her tracks – had she been walking at that moment.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Marinette asked, a dull sorrowful key to her voice that Alya had never heard before. She glanced to Nino in shock as Marinette began revealing the story of how the two got to where they all stood now.

Alya could only listen in rapt as, her camera catching every detail that she could barely process in front of her eyes. This included the two magical flying creatures who were barely the size of Alya's hand and the awesome story that told of the blonde and the bluenette's predicament.

Marinette wasn't from their universe… does that mean she's an alien? Has she always been from somewhere else? Did she ever really care about Alya and Nino and all of their classmates? If they're from an alternate universe... was this what Marinette even really looked like?

Was Marinette and Adrien lying to them all this entire time?


End file.
